The Silence of Silence
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: As the end of 6th year wound down, it saw the swift and final end of Voldemort. But because of stray Death Eaters, Harry is sent back to his mother's sister for the summer.
1. Story Details In Full

**Title: **The Silence of Silence

**Author:** Lady B

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Tragedy

**Pairing:** DM/HP, SS?

**Rating: **R/NC17

**Warnings:** implied abuse, m/m sexual encounters, language, OOC

**Summary: **As the end of 6th year wound down, it saw the swift and final end of Voldemort. But because of stray Death Eaters, Harry is sent back to his mother's sister for the summer. He's not seen...ever...until an urgent message falls into the hands of a certain Potions Master.

**Author Note:** This story completely ignores canon to a major degree, not to mention HBP although there may be spoilers for all the books from time to time. Also, this is not a story about how Harry learns to communicate and do spells. It's about finding out who his true friends are.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

- - -

_The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said._

_-Unknown_


	2. 1: Harry's Summer Project

**Disclaimer: **see story details for disclaimers.

- - -

_The silence depressed me. It wasn't the silence of silence. It was my own silence._

_-Sylvia Plath, The Bell Jar (1963)_

- - -

Harry stared, dumbfounded, at Albus Dumbledore's portrait.

"You're serious?" he gaped in shock.

"I am, my boy. It's for the best."

"The best for whom? Me or you?" Harry demanded. Albus looked down at him, kindly and grandfatherly.

"For you, of course. Need you ask?"

"For what purpose? I no longer need to go back there!"

"For your own safety, Harry. Fenrir Greyback, Walden MacNair, Bella LeStrange are still running loose. Safely behind the wards at your Aunt's will ensure no harm comes to you. It's only until the start of term, Harry."

"No, Professor. I won't go back there. You can't force me!"

"Harry." Dumbledore sighed.

"No. If you send me back there, I may as well let the stray Death Eaters have me for breakfast!" Harry was starting to panic. His uncle threatened to kill him if he ever returned to his home when school let out.

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione exclaimed, when some of the more valuable artifacts in the office began to rattle dangerously. "Professor Dumbledore is only trying to protect you for a few more months."

Harry whirled on her, incredulous.

"I can't believe you, Hermione! You know what it's like for me back there! Or did Ron forget to tell you what happened to me my second year?"

"I'm sure your uncle meant the bars as a safety precaution. Burglars-"

"Burglars, my bloody arse!" Harry cursed, shocking the girl into silence. "Burglars wouldn't dare try to break into The Dursleys unless they wanted to be used as punching bags for Dudley's boxing career! Those bars kept me from trying to sneak out just as effectively as the 11 locks on the bedroom door!"

"Mr Potter, control yourself!" McGonagall exclaimed. She'd been listening to Harry for the last few moments and couldn't understand why the young man was so adamant about not returning to Privet Drive. Yes, the bars and locks revelation was a bit much, but she just assumed his relatives were doing it for his own safety. She looked at the only other Professor in the room who hadn't said anything as of yet.

Snape watched the Boy Who Lived to Torment Him in brooding silence. Something was bothering him about Harry's refusal to return to his relatives. And if it was one thing he hated, more than he hated Potter's father, it was a mystery that he hadn't been able to solve. Was it really that bad for Harry living with those muggles? He began to look at Harry in a new light, and didn't like where his thoughts were taking him.

"Might I make a suggestion?" he finally spoke. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. He saw a sliver of hope light up Harry's eyes.

"Please do, Severus." Dumbledore stated.

"Send Mr Potter back to his relatives for the summer..." Harry nearly shrieked with rage and Snape had to raise his voice to be heard, "...provided that we explain to his relatives that we are to receive an owl from Harry about his well being twice a day until it's time to return to school."

Harry stopped ranting long enough to stare at his Professor in surprise. He'd never thought of that.

"That's a wonderful idea." McGonagall stated. "And we would pick out two people for him to be in constant contact with at all times."

"I'll do it, and I know Ron would." Hermione chimed in.

"No." Snape stated. "I would prefer two responsible adults, or someone of my choosing."

"Well said, Severus. I think we'll leave the details up to you." Albus clapped. Snape nodded and looked at Harry. "Come with me, Potter. The train leaves in 3 hours and we have much to do."

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered, cheesed off that people were still trying to control his life.

- - -

After establishing himself and, of all people, Draco Malfoy, as Harry's contacts for the summer, Snape sent Harry on his way.

Harry, for the most part, refused to speak to Ron and Hermione on the ride home.

- - -

His uncle was livid when Harry handed him a message from Professor Snape about Harry's letter-writing project. He muttered under his breath about the "freaks" the whole ride home. Harry was miserable. It was going to be a long summer.


	3. 2: Dear Professor Snape

**Disclaimer: **see story details for all disclaimers.

- - -

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Hogwarts Boarding School_

_Scotland_

_To whom this may concern;_

_My name is Arabella Figg. You don't know me but I know much about you and where you work. You see, I'm a squib who happens to be a neighbor to young Mister Potter. I was asked by Remus Lupin to keep a watch on Harry while he's home for the summer, a project I took very seriously._

_I was unable to watch Mr Potter when he returned from school for the summer, as I was visiting my sister, who was gravely ill._

_I wish I hadn't gone and now it may be too late._

_I do apologize for sending this muggle post, but it is with the utmost urgency that you come to Surrey as soon as you can._

_You can Floo directly here. My address is written below. Please hurry. I fear the damage may be too great to repair._

_Sincerely,_

_Arabella Figg_

- - -

This was the message that had been waiting in his personal mailbox when Snape had gone to Muggle London to check on some business investments. He re-read the letter carefully, looking for hidden clues as to what was going on with Harry.

It was three weeks into summer break and up until a few days ago, Harry had diligently and faithfully written to both him and Draco when he was supposed to. He simply figured Harry had been too busy with having fun than writing letters so he let it slide.

But now...?

Checking the address he was given, he called a passing cab and gave directions to where he wanted to go.

- - -

Arabella quickly answered the knock to her door and sighed with relief when she saw the imposing Potions Master, Severus Snape standing on her stoop.

"Professor Snape! You came!"

"Your message said it was urgent. What's going on?"

Snape expected to hear many things...Harry had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, tortured muggles without realizing it, started doing drugs. Somehow hearing the words "Harry's uncle tried to murder Harry last night." was nowhere on that list.

He stared at the woman, shocked into speechlessness for the first time in his life.

"What was that?"

"It's the truth. Harry was taking out the trash last night and he knocked over one of the full cans, spilling garbage all over the lawn. Vernon charged from the house like a rampaging rhino and put his hands around Harry's neck, screaming about "fagots" and "freaks of nature" the whole time. I could see Harry was struggling to pry Vernon's hands away from his neck, his face was starting to turn blue. A neighbor must have called the constable. It took 5 men to pry Vernon off of Harry."

"Is Harry okay?"

"I don't know. I tried getting some information from the hospital, but only relatives or close friends can visit him."

"Which hospital did they take him to?" he demanded.

"Greenwood General just on the opposite side of town." She answered quickly. Snape spun on his heel, heading back to the cab, who was nice enough to have waited for him, even if he didn't have to. Snape gave him the name of the hospital and told the man there was an extra couple of pounds in it for him if he got him there as quickly and safely as possible.

- - -

Maria was used to seeing all sorts of characters parading in and out of her ward. So when the tall, dark man in the black suit strode up to her desk, she nearly swallowed her tongue.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" she stammered somewhat breathlessly.

"Yes. I'm looking for the room of Harry Potter." the man replied in a voice that could melt chocolate. Maria found herself getting wet just thinking about it.

"A-And you are?" She could kick herself for stammering, but this man had a commanding presence about him.

"My name is Severus Snape. I'm one of his Professors at his school in Scotland. I've been asked by his doctor there to see that Mr Potter is transferred to her care as soon as possible."

"You'll have to speak to the doctor handling his case. Please wait over there." She pointed to a row of chairs along the wall in front of the desk and Snape went to sit down.

After a moment, a harried young doctor surged into the waiting area and made straight for Snape.

"Mr Snape?"

"I am he." Snape nodded.

"Doctor Altec Lansing **(1)**, at your service. I understand you're acquainted with Mr Potter?"

"He's a student of mine at school."

"Oh, good. I can discuss his case with you then. Let's go to my office first."

Snape followed along until they got to Doctor Lansing's office. Snape took a seat before the desk and pressed his fingers together. No one who knew him saw this as a nervous gesture, they assumed he was contemplating something.

"Mr Snape, I really don't know where to begin with this."

"The beginning is usually best." Snape allowed himself a small smile.

"Right, that." Lansing nodded. He reached down into a drawer and pulled out an immensely large file. "Do you know what this is?"

"It looks like a patient file."

"It is. It's Mr Potter's." Snape's eyes widened.

"How's that possible?" Snape wondered.

"Years of abuse, ill-treatment, undernourishment, broken bones, beatings, bruises, scrapes, scratches, blood transfusions. All treated by me. Need I go on?"

"No." Snape stated, realizing belatedly his hands were trembling slightly. "Surely the local authorities must have done something? Child services at least had to have been told?"

"They were, all by me. Every time a public official goes to check on Harry, he looks perfectly fine. Not a bruise or scratch in sight and his relatives treating him like he's king of the world or something."

This set off a warning bell in Snape's mind.

"The uncle?"

"I loathe that man. He needs to be put in jail but no one can prove it was him."

"I assume his aunt and cousin contribute as well."

"The woman encourages it. I remember the time she brought Harry here with second and third degree burns on his back. She told me he'd gotten too close to the wood stove."

"What was it?"

"They were the exact shape and size of those circular burner things on a person's stove."

"Gods above!" Snape exclaimed. This went way beyond anything he'd ever dreamed of. In that moment of clarity, Snape knew he'd do whatever he could to make sure Harry never went back to that place. He still owed a Life Debt to the Potter line and this was his way of doing it.

He looked at the doctor, dreading his next question, but knew he needed to ask.

"What happened to him?"

The doctor rubbed a tired hand over his face.

"His uncle tried to strangle him to death. From what I gather, the man found out his nephew was homosexual. That set off the beating and broken arm he'd gotten last week."

"What prompted the incident yesterday?"

"A knocked over trash can if you can believe it. That set the man off and he went after Harry. From what I gather, he was muttering about Harry's sexual orientation the whole time he was choking him and banging his head into the ground. By the time the constables pulled him off, Harry was unconscious."

"Fuck!" Snape swore, dropping his head into his hands.

"I was able to get the swelling down and he's in a healing coma at the moment."

"I feel a 'but'."

Lansing paused, unsure how the man across from him would react. Sighing deeply, he told him.

"His larynx was crushed. Completely. I tried all I could remember and nothing worked."

"Oh dear God!" Snape hissed, understanding what that implied. "He'll never be able to talk again, will he?"

Doctor Lansing watched the pale face pale even further and shook his head.

Snape dropped his head again, before something the man across from him had said made him look up sharply.

He reached out with his magic to study the doctor, who looked calmly back at him.

"You're a medi-wizard!" Snape exclaimed. Lansing nodded with a smile, despite the seriousness of the situation. "But you're in a muggle hospital?"

"When Voldemort killed my wife and children, I vowed to never return to that world. I've been here among the muggles ever since with none of them the wiser."

"Healer Lansing, is it safe to transport Harry to Hogwarts? Madame Pomfrey is going to want to help him as much as she can."

"It would be faster although not the safest for someone in his condition. I can put a timed healing sleep on him that will wear off tomorrow. I assume you want to move him tonight?"

"As quickly as I can. I may be too late to save his voice, but I'll do whatever I can to make sure he gets better."

"Despite what I've heard, you are a good man...Professor Snape." Lansing nodded his head once in deep respect and Snape returned the gesture.

Lansing left him alone while he went to draw up Harry's transportation papers.

Snape quickly pulled out quill and parchment and penned a quick note to Draco.

_Draco...meet me at the Hogwarts infirmary as soon as you get this. It's of the utmost importance. Bring Lucius as well. Dobby will take you both._

_S._

"Dobby?" he called out gently, not sure if the little elf would hear him. With a soft pop, Dobby stood beside him. Over the last few years, Dobby had begun to train himself to dress and speak better, as Harry had asked him to once before. He'd do anything for Harry, and Snape used this to his advantage.

Dobby was currently sporting a tailored suit of black with a light blue shirt beneath it.

"You called for Dobby, Professor Snape?"

"I need you to take this note to Draco and Lucius at Malfoy Manor and then bring them to Hogwarts once they read it. It's for Harry." Dobby's eyes widened.

"Something bad happened, didn't it."

"It did, Dobby, but now is not the time for vengeance. Harry's welfare comes first."

"I understand, Master Snape. Dobby will do this for Harry. Harry is Dobby's friend." He took the note from Snape and vanished quickly.

Lansing returned and motioned for Snape to follow him to Harry's bedside.

- - -

Snape was unprepared for the way Harry looked and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Harry's face was various shades of black and blue. Both eyes were swollen shut and there was a bandage wrapped around his head. His wand arm was in a sling and his wrist looked slightly twisted.

"Fractured wrist and broken arm in 3 places." Lansing told him.

The worst of the damage was the dark ring of fingerprints pressed into the flesh of Harry's neck. There was a slight caved-in look where his vocal chords should have been but were now no more.

With a gentleness he didn't know he possessed, he reached out and brushed a dark lock of hair from Harry's forehead, uncovering the famous scar that was slowly starting to fade. He took Harry's left hand in his own, caressing it.

"I make this vow to you, Harry Potter, that I will avenge this wrong done to you and help you to heal to the best of my abilities. On my magic I do so swear it." He felt the binding of his Oath take hold and allowed an evil smile to pass his lips. Vernon Dursley was going to pay for this.

"Professor Snape, I've set a port key to send you directly to the hospital wing at the school. Poppy contacted me a short time ago and knows you are coming. Here's a copy of Harry's records. She might need them." He handed Snape that thick file. Snape shrank it and shoved into his pocket.

"Thank you, Healer Lansing, for all that you've done for him. I'm afraid Harry's time in the muggle world is no more."

"I agree. Take care of him, Professor."

"I will."

Lansing handed him a bedpan, which Snape placed on top of Harry's chest. The minute they touched, he felt the familiar hook behind his navel and they were whisked away into the storm of the port key.

- - -

**(1)****Altec Lansing is the name of a company that makes and sells desktop computer speakers. I was staring at mine when I saw the name right there and thought that was a perfect name for a wizard hiding out in a muggle hospital.**


	4. 3: Angry at Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **see story details for all disclaimers.

- - -

Draco paced back and forth between the beds in the school hospital, waiting for Snape to arrive.

"Draco, stop pacing." Lucius sighed from where he sat on one of the empty beds.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I'm worried."

"Severus is fine."

"Do we know that for sure? His note was very vague."

"Think about it son. What possible reason could he have for such a clueless note?"

"I don't know!" Draco exclaimed, fisting his hands in his hair. He paced past Lucius, who grabbed his arm and yanked him down beside him.

"Calm, my Dragon. You'll find the answers you seek when you calm down."

Draco nodded and struggled to control his racing pulse and thoughts.

- - -

When Draco and Lucius had arrived at Hogwarts earlier in the evening, Poppy was running about in a frenzy, checking medical books, potions, the bed linens and extra clothes.

That's when Draco felt a slice of fear for his godfather.

He knew Snape could take care of himself in tough situations, but with the Death Eaters still running loose, Draco didn't want him to take unnecessary risks, like Harry usually found himself in.

- - -

That's when Draco's thoughts slammed into a brick wall.

_Harry! Oh dear Merlin! Something has happened to Harry!_ He gaped.

It was at that moment that the port key dropped Snape and Harry into the room, Snape shouting for Poppy even before he landed.

Poppy came on the run, several potion vials already in her hands as Snape gently placed a convulsing Harry Potter on a bed.

"Hold him, Sev!" Poppy cried, prying open the young man's mouth.

"Lucius, grab his hips, Draco hold his legs down!" Snape shouted, spotting the two Malfoys. They did what he asked of them, holding their breaths as Poppy poured 3 potions down Harry's throat.

After a moment, Harry's convulsions slowed then stopped and he was trembling, drenched in sweat. Poppy waved her wand over him, drying him and the bed and changing him into the standard issue hospital garb.

It was then he saw the state Harry was in.

A sharp sob caught his attention and he realized it had come from his own mouth.

"Severus, Healer Lansing said his uncle did this to him. What happened?" Poppy asked. Sighing heavily, keeping an eye on the young man who'd done more for the wizarding world than he should have, Snape went into detail, not leaving anything out. His voice broke when he told the three of them about Harry's newest condition, a testament to how little control he had left on his emotions.

When his story ended, Poppy was livid.

"I told that barmy old goat about Harry and his relatives! I told him each year Harry comes to school thinner and more sickly looking than the last year! 'He's a growing boy, he's going through puberty.' he said. My arse!" Poppy whirled around and aimed a blasting hex at an empty cabinet, shattering it to bits.

"Are you saying that Dumbledore knew how those muggles treated Harry and did nothing?" Lucius was stunned.

Another warning bell went off in Snape's head.

"Healer Lansing indicated that every time he filed a complaint, it was somehow ignored. Someone from child services would go to see Harry and would always report that things were fine, that they saw no signs of Harry being abused or neglected."

Draco picked up on it immediately.

"_Glamoure Confundius_." he whispered. Snape looked at him sharply.

"What?" he hissed.

"The _Glamoure Confundius_ Charm. We learned about it in Charms last year. It combines elements of a glamor charm and a confundus charm. It can be placed on a person or place, and whoever is in the vicinity of either of those, sees what they want to see instead of what's really there. My guess is, it was on the muggle's house."

"Wouldn't that interfere with the protection wards?" Poppy wondered.

"Not unless there weren't any wards in the first place." Lucius answered.

Everyone was stunned into silence.

"Excuse me." Snape stated, gliding to his feet. He swept from the room in a flurry of robes.

"Oh, shit!" Lucius stated, seeing the look that had been in the Potion Master's eyes. Draco stared at his father, goggle-eyed. He'd never heard his father curse like that before, if ever.

"I'm guessing we should go after him before he does something incredibly stupid, right?" Draco asked. Lucius nodded. Poppy went to her fireplace and immediately contacted Minerva in her office.

"Min, Draco and Lucius Malfoy are flooing up to you immediately. Severus is on his way up there and he's not in the best of moods."

"Step through, gentlemen." Minerva nodded.

Both Malfoys took up posts just besides the office doors. After a moment, the door blasted open and Snape charged through, his face red with fury.

He pointed his wand at Dumbledore's portrait, the _Incendio_ curse on the tip of his tongue.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Lucius shouted, catching Snape's wand with ease. Snape snarled angrily, ready to charge Lucius to get his wand back, when Draco crept up behind him.

"_STUPEFY!_"

Snape froze in place and Minerva levitated him to one of her settees. She eased the spell on his mouth and face so he could talk. His eyes swiveled to Dumbledore's portrait, where the man was currently hiding behind his favorite neon purple chintz chair.

"How could you, Albus? You knew! The whole fucking time you knew and you did nothing to stop it! Just what the fuck were you trying to do?"

"I was making young Harry a stronger person. If he could face this adversity in his small life, then he would have no fear when he went up against Voldemort. And that's exactly what he did."

"At who's expense? He's broken, Albus! And I don't think either Poppy nor myself will be able to put him back together."

"He'll be fine. Just give him a couple of days to deal with-"

"HE WILL NEVER BE FINE ALBUS! THAT GREASY FAT WHALE MUGGLE UNCLE OF HIS DAMN NEAR RIPPED HIS THROAT OUT! HARRY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO TALK AGAIN! AND IT'S ALL YOUR. FUCKING. FAULT!" Snape roared, the last line holding his emotions in check suddenly breaking free.

Draco was stunned at the force of his godfather's care for Harry. And so, it seemed, was Lucius. Snape wasn't done yelling though.

"Thank Merlin, Lily isn't alive right now, she'd kill you herself. She made you promise her that if anything happened to her or James that Harry was to come live with me, and as usual, you overrode her wishes."

"Is that why you gave him shite his first year?" Draco wondered. Snape looked at him and nodded once.

"That's not the whole truth, Sev, is it?" Lucius wondered, starting to figure out some things.

"No. Shortly after Lily found out she was pregnant, she came to me. She asked me, as her friend, that should something ever happen to her, that I was to protect Harry in any way I could. Right bang up job I did of that now, isn't it." he snorted.

"You took an Unbreakable Vow, didn't you?" Minerva asked. Snape nodded, his eyes slightly watery, but no tears fell.

"I was only doing what was best for our world. You must understand that." Dumbledore stated.

"What was best for our world? WHAT ABOUT WHAT WAS BEST FOR HARRY?" Snape shouted. "He was only a child, Albus. A fucking child! He should not have been exposed to that! He should have been raised with a wizard family who could show him all the love he's been missing for years! He's not some – some _thing_ to control and mold and shape into what you want him to be! He's just a fucking boy! Hell, I would have raised him! Damn you, Albus! Damn you hell!"

It was the sight of Snape's tears leaking from his eyes that shocked everyone in the room. Draco wordlessly ended his spell and Lucius went to his friend and pulled him into a hug, Snape clinging to Lucius like his life depended on it, his sobs muffled by Lucius's cloak.

Even Severus Snape could be human when he allowed himself the chance. Draco was humbled by the experience.

"I honestly don't know what to say." Minerva stated in a solemn voice after some time had passed. Snape got his emotions under control but he was still feeling pretty raw.

"Minerva, surely you understand-" Dumbledore began, but she cut him off.

"Albus, it's best for everyone you don't finish that statement." she snapped. He quieted. "Right now, we need to concentrate on Harry and making him well. Has Poppy learned anything, anything at all?"

"He could be fitted with a voice spell, but it wouldn't be his own voice we hear. And knowing Harry, he wouldn't want that." Snape sighed, his voice raspy.

"Then it would be best to wait for him to wake and go from there." Lucius stated.

Draco took that moment to slip from the room unnoticed.

- - -

The hospital ward at night during the summer was a quiet place, he realized. Madame Pomfrey glanced up from a medical book she was reading.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I-I just wanted to sit with him. Please?"

"All right. Just don't disturb him. And if you get tired, you have free use of a bed."

"Thank you." he smiled. She nodded and went back to her book. He paused and turned back to the nurse.

"Why was he convulsing like that?"

"Port key travel is not the safest way to transport an injured party but it is the fastest." she answered.

"Why couldn't Uncle use a Floo?"

"He came from a muggle hospital, Mr Malfoy. I'm pretty sure Healer Lansing doesn't have a fireplace in his office, either."

"Oh." he replied. "Thank you for explaining it to me."

"You're welcome, young man. Go have your visit."

"Will he hear me?"

"It's been my experience that Mr Potter hears everything going on around him while he's here. You'll be fine." she smiled. He nodded and turned back the way he'd started.

Draco moved down the row to the last bed on the left, beneath the window. It was a full moon night and a shaft of pale light illuminated the boy in the bed.

He pulled up a chair and gently took the raven-haired boy's uninjured hand into his own pale one, wondering how they had gotten to this point in their lives.

- - -

_Flashback, four weeks prior..._

When Snape had gotten both Harry and Draco in the same room, he explained to Draco about Harry's letter writing project.

At first, Draco had balked...and quite loudly, too.

"Absolutely not! He's a moron!"

"If that's the best insult you can come up with, then I don't know why I bother." Harry snorted. He'd been silent up until then.

Draco stared at him. There had been no malice in Harry's tone, only resigned indifference. That made Draco pause.

And then he thought about it in his own Slytherin way.

_Maybe we can finally become the friends we should have been first year._ He stated to himself.

So Draco had agreed...

Harry's first letter to him had been a short, four-worded statement:

_You are a git._

So Draco sent one back:

_I may be a git, but you're a four-eyed prat._

The next day came Harry's reply:

_If I'm a four-eyed prat, then you're a poncey pouf who cares more about his hair than anything._

Draco couldn't let that one go without a reply:

_At least my hair doesn't resemble something a kneazle would sleep in. Tell me, Potter, do you have fleas?_

Of course, Harry had to get in another dig:

_You know bloody well I don't have fleas you pouf! Do you stuff your trousers with rolled up socks?_

Draco snorted at that one.

_Maybe you ought to come around one day and I can show you, if you're so inclined._

Harry's reply shocked the hell out of Draco:

_No thanks. I like my men a lot less poncey._

Draco couldn't believe it!

_Potter, are you gay?_

When Harry's reply came, it was in a much more civil tone than Draco was used to from the Gryffindor.

_I am. Have a problem with it?_

No, Draco did not have a problem with it, and told him that in his next reply. When Harry sent another reply, it was well into their second week, a week before Vernon's attack.

_Look, Malfoy. I don't care if you're gay and I'm sure you don't care if I am. I just want to get through this summer, back to Hogwarts, and away from my uncle for good. I think I deserve a bit of a break after the shite I've gone through in the last 5 years. So maybe, we can be friends this year instead of enemies? Quite frankly, there's not much fun in teasing you anymore._

It was so straightforward and factual, Draco found himself smiling, a warm feeling in his chest.

_I'd like that. If we're going to be friends, maybe you should start calling me by name._

Harry's reply came with a small smiley face in the bottom left corner.

_Okay, Draco. So, what have you been up to so far this summer?_

Soon Draco's afternoons were filled with answering Harry's letters, learning much more about his newest friend and his life before school.

The afternoon of the attack on Harry, Draco had received the second letter Harry was supposed to write him for the day, a thick scroll delivered by Hedwig. He took it from her and stroked her soft feathers before she nipped his fingers affectionately and flew back out again.

_Draco,_

_This may be the hardest letter I've ever had to write. Talking with you this summer, getting to know you better, has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. But there are things going on that I've never told you before and I think I should so you can understand where it is I'm coming from._

_Things have not been...pleasant lately because of my uncle. He lost his job recently and has been spending more and more time at home, drinking and staring at me when he thinks I'm not looking. It's unnerving._

_I think he's plotting something, with my luck, my murder._

_Please don't be shocked. I've known since day one that Vernon has had murderous tendencies towards me and up until now I've done all I can to protect myself. In all honesty, I don't think I'll live to see my 17th birthday at the end of the month. Sometimes I wish the MoM would lower the age restrictions on magic, but with that cum-swilling twat, Fudge, in office, that will probably never happen._

Draco struggled not to laugh out loud at the insult, in spite of the seriousness of the rest of Harry's words. He reluctantly continued to read.

_If something...unpleasant...were to happen to me, I want you to know that your friendship has meant the world to me, and I can die happy with that knowledge._

_I think I can even safely say that...I...care about you, Draco, beyond the simple bonds of enemies and friends...possibly lovers, if I had the time to explore it, and if you were willing. I wouldn't force you to this. It's my own Gryffindor bravery, I think, making me reveal these things to you now when I wouldn't have otherwise. If I'm honest with myself, I can probably say that I love you in some small way._

_Don't look so shocked, I know your mouth is hanging open (laughs)._

Indeed, Draco's mouth was gaping open like a fish out of water. _Harry thinks he loves me? Oh, please Merlin, please let it be so!_ He thought to himself. He continued reading.

_You're probably wondering how I know I love you, even though we've only written letters and it's only been three weeks. It's just something I know deep in my soul. I pray these feelings are genuine. And if by some miracle, I do make it back to school, I would like to see where our relationship goes. And I hope you do, too. I feel like you know me better than Ron and Hermione do. Seven years in the making, Draco. Maybe it was sexual tension the whole time. Think about that when you get a chance._

_Please take care of Hedwig for me. She's grown to like you in the last few weeks and she would serve you well. Anything in my school trunk is yours to do with what you will. You may come across a seemingly blank sheet of folded parchment with my belongings. It belonged to my father. He and his friends made it when they were students and called it The Maurader's Map. Simply tap your wand to it and state "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and a map of Hogwarts will appear, showing where everyone in the castle may be. To deactivate the map, simply tap again with your wand and say "Mischief Managed" and it'll be blank again._

_I am trusting you with my family's legacy, small as it is._

_I **do** trust you, shocking as that may seem, and I know you will treat these items with respect._

_All I ask is that if a day should come, that these items be donated to a museum honoring those lost to The Wizarding Wars, especially James and Lily Potter._

_Take care of yourself, Draco Malfoy._

_Please don't mourn me too much. Dumbledore once told me that death is not an ending but the beginning of the next great adventure. And I go to it with my head held high with a "Fuck You Very Much!" to whatever awaits me._

_And for Merlin's sake, don't antagonize Ron too much when school starts. I'd hate to see you join me, you have too much to live for._

_And so I end this, yours now and in my next life,_

_Harry._

_P.S. There is a free house elf, employed in the kitchens of Hogwarts, who would serve you if I asked him to, and I've already sent him a letter. If he's agreeable to it, he would serve you as faithfully as he served me and your father. I think you know him. Cute little elf, goes by the name 'Dobby'._

Draco gaped in surprise. _So that's where the little devil had disappeared to!_ He continued to read.

_Now you're probably wondering how he became free. It happened our second year. I'd just rescued Ginny Weasley from Voldemort's basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and Lucius came to see Dumbledore about it. I confronted your father in the hall about the Horcrux he left for Ginny to find in the form of Riddle's Diary. When Lucius wasn't looking, I slipped one of my own socks in between the pages and returned it to Lucius. Not realizing it, Lucius gave the book to Dobby who was immensely pleased when he opened it and saw the sock. Your father was angry and tried to use the killing curse on me (yes, in the middle of the hall in front of Dumbledore's office!) and Dobby stopped him, tossing him back about ten feet, mussing up his hair (laughs)._

_It was funny seeing your father all mussed up like that. I doubt I'll see it again._

_I must end this now, Vernon is bellowing from the sitting room and I think Petunia took Dudley for an outing of some sort to get away from him, so it's left to me to attend the bloated buffoon's needs._

_Stay strong, Draco. And remember me._

It was the last letter Draco got. Later that evening, Hedwig had appeared in his bedroom, one wing nearly broken and bloodied. It was four hours later when Dobby popped in with a message from Snape for him and his father.

- - -

Draco came back to himself, his thumb stroking Harry's hand.

"You best come back here, Harry. School will be boring without you and I don't fancy shagging Weasley or Granger any time soon." he whispered. Only silence answered him.

He reluctantly released Harry's limp hand and got to his feet. Taking one last look at the young man on the bed, Draco left the infirmary and headed for bed in Slytherin quarters.

He nor Madame Pomfrey noticed the bright green eyes slowly opening to follow the blonde as he left. They closed just as quickly and Harry's body relaxed back into a healing sleep as if he'd never been awake.


	5. 4: Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **see story details for all disclaimers.

- - -

_One week later..._

Harry swam back into consciousness with the soft sounds of snoring reaching his ears. He turned his head to his left and saw Draco asleep in the bed beside him. Smiling slightly, he took in his surroundings, recognizing he was back at Hogwarts. He remembered what had happened to him when he had been in Surrey and he scowled darkly.

_Goddamn you, Vernon!_

He sat up slowly, glad he was in a bed or he would have fainted as dizziness overtook him. He closed his eyes and waited for it to pass.

When he opened them again, Madame Pomfrey was in front of him.

"Welcome back, Mr Potter." she smiled.

He raised his hand and began to write words in the air with his finger.

_**You used to call me 'Harry'. It's all right Poppy. I know exactly what happened to me and who caused it and I'm okay with it. It's just another oddity that is my life, something I'm quite used to.**_

Poppy looked on in shock.

"You did that wandlessly!"

_**Professors Snape and Lupin had been teaching me privately in case I was ever vocally incapacitated by Voldemort.**_

"And your spell work?"

_**Non-verbal spells. Watch.**_

He pointed to a potions bottle on the bedside table and a moment later it began to float before lowering back down to rest.

Pomfrey smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I guess I worried for nothing then. And you're okay with your voice being gone?"

_**No I'm not okay with it, but I've learned that life is too short to worry about it. I'll get used to it. I just hope my friends are okay with it.**_

"If they were any sort of friends at all, they will be." she replied. She handed a vial of a light yellow potion to him. "That's a nutrient potion. You're not quite ready for solid foods yet and I don't want to take chances with a broth." He nodded and drank it down quickly, adding the glass of pumpkin juice she handed to him to get rid of the aftertaste.

He yawned a moment later and glared at the nurse. She chuckled, understanding the look.

"Get some sleep, Harry. Merlin knows, you need it." she smiled, watching him as he sank down in his bed. He rolled his eyes at her before closing them, falling asleep once more. She tucked the covers around him, checked on Draco still asleep in his bed, then headed back to her office to let Snape know that Harry was awake.

- - -

Severus Snape was a man on a mission. After checking in at the Ministry, he headed for the Department of Records to find out something that had been troubling him for a very long time.

"Professor Snape, I'm Clerk Willoughby. How may I help you today?" she smiled.

"I want to read the official Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. I have reason to believe their wishes were not followed."

"That's a serious charge, indeed. As you know, all magical wills have a binding oath on them so that if the wishes specified within are not followed, the one who breaks the oath will suffer terribly for the offense."

"If what I'm thinking is correct, then the oath breaker has not suffered nearly enough." he scowled.

She stared at him a full minute before tapping her wand to her desk.

"Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter, please." she asked. A second later, the file appeared on her desk and she opened it to look it over. The clerk immediately frowned.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"This is not the right file."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm the only one who handles estate matters. Whenever a will or inheritance order comes to me, I put my personal mark on every page of the documents in question. Only I know the keyword to make that mark visible and only I know how to remove or alter it. My mark is on none of these pages." She turned the file his way so he could read along with her.

"See this section here, the one that mentions that if The Potters died, that all their valuables, holdings, and assets go to their oldest child?"

"Yes?"

"Someone's altered the order."

"How do you know?"

"Mr Potter was supposed to inherit everything his relatives and ancestors had. This includes several schools...including Hogwarts."

Snape's eyes widened as the clerk turned to a small sphere glowing beside her.

"Department of Law, Auror Shacklebolt speaking." came a familiar voice.

"Kingsley, love. It's Iona."

"Iona! What does the Department of Records require of me today?"

"Would you be a dear and come down to my office? We have a slight problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone's replaced a magical will and testament with a fake document without my knowledge."

There was a pause.

"Fuck!" Kingsley swore.

"You know something, don't you?"

"It just came back to me. I'll be down in a second."

He signed off and flooed in a moment later. He didn't seem surprised that Snape was there.

"What do you know, Kingsley?" he asked.

"All of it."

"Explain."

"We better sit for this because it's long and not pretty."

Iona conjured some chairs and called for tea to be brought in.

"Before James and Lily went into hiding with Harry, they thought it was important to get all their affairs in order in case something happened. Iona, Dumbledore and I were witnesses to this.

James and Lily were in agreement that Harry would live with and be raised by you and that all their things would be held in trust for Harry until his first year of school, whether it be at Hogwarts or somewhere else. Harry was supposed to receive his inheritance the day he turned eleven.

They were dead set against sending Harry to her sister and her family because she was still on the outs with Petunia and it was my understanding Vernon hated all things magical. Dumbledore tried to get them to change their minds about sending Harry to you because at the time, you were still spying for Voldemort and Dumbledore wasn't really sure where your loyalties were.

Once they had all the documents signed and witnessed, Iona and I were to personally bring them to the Department of Records to be filed correctly. That was when Dumbledore Obliviated us and changed the records.

I only remember it now because when Dumbledore died, his Obliviate started to wear off. When Iona mentioned an altered file, all my memories returned."

"And now mine. I remember that day so well. Harry was only 6 months old and was crawling around on the floor, chasing a small snitch." Iona smiled wistfully.

"Damn that man to the tenth level of Hades!" Snape scowled. "He has royally fucked up Harry's life."

"Something happened I should know about?" Kingsley asked. Snape closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding on how much to tell the man. After a moment, he told him the whole thing, after all, the man was an Order member.

"Dumbledore sent Harry back to The Dursleys after the war ended and his uncle tried to kill him a couple of weeks ago. Harry can't speak anymore, his larynx is completely crushed."

"Sweet Merlin! What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?" Kingsley exclaimed.

"He became 'concerned' for Harry's safety because some Death Eaters escaped capture." Snape growled.

"He would have been perfectly safe within Hogwarts!" Iona stated. "The school would have protected him as it has been protecting generations of Potters since the school was built."

"What happened to the correct document?" wondered Snape.

"Maybe Dumbledore hid it at the school?" Kingsley suggested, not really sure.

"I bet I can find out." Snape replied. "Dobby?"

Dobby popped in a second later.

"Professor Snape. How Dobby be helping you today?"

"Dobby, Professor Dumbledore has a very important document that belongs to Harry. Do you think you can find it?" Snape asked. Dobby's eyes lit up with delight.

"Dobby can find. Harry Potter, Dobby's friend. _Accio_ Harry Potter's document." Dobby stated, snapping his fingers. A small sheathe of papers appeared on the table before them a moment later. Snape read the top sheet.

_**Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter**_

_Now I can get some answers I need._ Snape scowled as he picked up the papers to read.

- - -

It was a very subdued Snape who returned to Hogwarts that evening, two vials of Pensive memories in his pocket. Madame Pomfrey had left a note on his door stating Harry was awake and asking to see him. He entered his chambers and went to the floo.

"Severus, you're back!" the nurse smiled.

"I apologize for leaving without letting you know, madame, but I needed to check something. Is it safe to transport Harry to my quarters? There's something I wish him to see in private."

"Yes, it's fine. I was just about to release him for dinner."

"I'll get something brought here. If possible, could you locate Minerva, Draco and Lucius as well and send them down? You come, too."

"It sounds serious."

"It is and I'd rather not discuss it out in the open. The walls have eyes and ears, so to speak."

"I understand." Poppy nodded. That was Snape-speak for "There are no portraits in my rooms and Dumbledore will have no idea what we are about to talk about."

- - -

The Malfoys, McGonagall, and Poppy with Harry arrived at his chambers about an hour later. The house elves had set up a small buffet-style dinner on one side of the room and Snape had enlarged his dining table for his extra guests.

"Severus, what's going on?" McGonagall asked.

"Please, Minerva. Let us eat first, before I tell you why I called you all here." Snape requested. No one had ever heard Snape say 'please' for any reason and more than one person was curious as to what this little gathering was about.

They filled their plates and sat down, Harry taking a seat between Draco and Snape. His professor looked at him questioningly.

_**I'm fine, Professor.**_ Harry wrote.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Harry."

_**It's past now. I'm not going back there and Vernon can't hurt me any more.**_

"Nor will he get a chance to ever again!" Snape scowled. Harry brushed a hand across the man's brow, surprising him and everyone who was watching them. He and Harry shared a look that no one could interpret but understood it was private and directed their attention to their meal.

Beside Harry, Draco was seething in anger and jealousy.

_What does my godfather have that I don't? Harry's supposed to be with me. Snape is old enough to be his father!_

Draco clenched his fists beneath the table, hard enough to dig his nails into his palms. He welcomed the slight pain as it eased the ache in his heart.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius saw Draco tense when Harry had touched Snape.

_Ah. So, my son does feel something for Harry after all. I wonder what Severus would think about this development?_

Conversation flowed around the table as most of the adults talked about the upcoming school year. Harry was content to eat his dinner and push all his worries to the back of his mind. He had tried to engage Draco in a conversation but for some reason, his efforts were being ignored.

- - -

Once the elves had cleared everything away, Snape pulled out one of his larger Pensives and poured in the two vials. He turned to everyone in the room, who looked on in interest.

"Today, I found out some very disturbing news, something that will shock a few of you, something that may hurt a few of you quite a bit." He was staring at Harry as he said the last. Harry visibly paled and Poppy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"About what, Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I can't explain it, Lucius. All I can do is show you the pensive memories of a meeting I had this afternoon. If you please?" He stepped aside and allowed the others to circle around. As one, they all stepped into his memories and Snape sat down to wait.

- - -

As he expected, Harry was the first to pull away from the Pensive and Snape noticed the tears on the man's face.

"Harry?" Snape was at his side in an instant. The moment Snape touched his shoulder, Harry jerked away, his eyes wild and his magic crackling around him dangerously. Poppy and McGonagall tried to approach him but Snape told them to stay back. The only other time Snape had seen Harry this angry, resulted in Voldemort's death after he had killed Harry's first friend, Hagrid.

Harry's magic arched around the room, breaking glasses, mirrors and vials along the way. A hole started to burn in the wall behind the other adults and Snape threw up a shield charm around them.

"Harry, think about what you're doing." Snape stated. "Other people could get hurt if you don't calm down right now."

Harry stared at them all, eyes blazing in sadness and anger. His mouth worked to form some kind of sound, his hands clenched at his sides. He opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was an inarticulate wheeze. Turning on his heel, Harry ran from the room, Snape and Draco fast on his heels.

Harry didn't know where he was going, he only knew he had to get outside before he hurt the school, his only home.

Running up the stairs at a dangerous pace, he slammed his way out of the large doors and into a raging storm that seemed to match his mood. He continued running, though, until he tripped over something and landed with a splat in the mud drenched ground. He lay there, breathing heavily, occasionally punching his fist into the ground. Faster and faster he punched until with a lunge, he got to his knees, looked heavenward and screamed, the sound coming from somewhere deep within his soul.

Snape heard it first, wondering what kind of tortured soul would make a sound like that before realizing it had come from Harry.

"What was that?" Draco gasped.

"That was the sound of a soul being torn in two." Snape whispered.

"Harry made that sound?"

"Yes, Draco."

"How?"

"It's something that can't be explained. It's a part of us, a part of our soul long forgotten. When we lose that part of us, we can never get it back."

Snape ran on, following the sounds of heavy sobbing to the Quidditch pitch.

_I should have realized. He always comes here when he's upset._

He found Harry kneeling on the ground near the goal hoops, his fist shoved into his eyes to stop the tears. Not even bothered by the fact that it was raining, or that his clothes were getting muddy, Snape knelt in front of Harry and gently touched his shoulder. Harry looked up, his eyes red and wet. Snape looked at him in understanding and Draco watched as Harry launched himself into the man's embrace, Snape hugging him tightly with his own eyes closed.

Resigned to the fact that Harry and his godfather were already in a relationship, Draco turned on his heel and left them alone.


	6. 5: Draco Has A Problem

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM LADY B - - -**

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE #2 BEFORE PROCEEDING WITH THE STORY, IT WILL EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS ABOUT WHY THIS CHAPTER HAS APPEARED BEFORE THE ONE I POSTED EARLIER!**

**THANK YOU!**

- - -

It was two days before anyone saw Harry again. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone and contented himself with hiding in his dorm room, only eating when Dobby brought him something.

McGonagall checked on him daily, satisfied he seemed to be somewhat okay. But Harry knew he would never be okay, at least not in the normal sense.

He was laying on his bed, working on his summer homework when the Fat Lady popped into the portrait just above the door to the dorm.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and gave her a smile.

"Professor Snape is requesting to see you. He's standing outside the portrait hole. Shall I send him in?"

Harry nodded, moving to put away his things as she disappeared again. A moment later, there was a solid knock on the door. He waved a hand to dismantle his locking charm and the door opened to admit the man he had come to see as a father. He was glad he had decided to settle things with his Potions professor toward the end of Fifth year.

Snape looked him over, checking for signs of fatigue, but Harry looked well rested. He scowled.

"Are you wearing a glamour?"

Harry smiled brightly and shook his head in the negative. Snape stared him in the eye and Harry let his memories shine through so that Snape knew he was telling the truth. Satisfied, Snape sat down on the end of Harry's bed.

"Granger and Weasley have been sending you letters for the last few days. Molly is a bit worried as well. I think this would be a good time to spend a few days with your friends."

_**Do I have to?**_

"I do think so. No matter what I think of them, they have been good for you."

_**All they care about is themselves. Not once did they write to me when I was in Surrey.**_

Snape was surprised at that bit of news.

"Not even once?"

_**Not even on my birthday. Molly, the twins, and Ginny sent me something but I got nothing from those two.**_

Harry scowled.

"Maybe you should go and find out why."

_**Can Draco go with me?**_

"If he wishes to. I'm sure he'd like to get out of the castle for a few days."

_**I'll ask him then.**_

Harry got to his feet and grabbed his jacket. He followed Snape from the room.

Snape let him into the Slytherin dorms and pointed to the door to Draco's room before leaving him. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter." came a cool voice. He grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Draco was seated at his desk in one corner of the room, his back toward him.

Harry took a moment to look him over, noticing his hair was longer than last year and that he was no longer wearing it gelled back. It looked good on him and he had the urge to run his fingers through the platinum locks to see if it was as soft as it looked. He rubbed his suddenly sweaty hands down the front of his jeans.

Draco finally acknowledge his presence by turning in his chair. When he saw Harry, he gave him a sour look.

"What do _you_ want?" he snapped.

_**I...uh...**_

"Articulate as ever, I see." Draco sneered.

_**Are you mad at me or something?**_

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

_**I'm beginning to wonder.**_

"Look, Potter. It's nothing, so just leave it. What do you want, anyway?"

_**I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to go to The Burrow with me for a couple of hours. They've been bugging me to come for a visit and I don't relish the idea of going alone.**_

"Why don't you ask Snape to go with you, since the two of you seem so bloody close all of a sudden!" Draco snapped out without thought. Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they narrowed in suspicion.

_**Why are you mad at Snape?**_

"You really are as thick as they come, aren't you?" Draco snorted. Harry frowned in confusion.

_**Either you're mad at me or you're mad at Snape. Which is it?**_

"Not everything is about you, Potter!"

_**I didn't say it was. You, for reasons I can't even begin to fathom, are mad about something and refuse to tell me what it is. I thought we were friends. I thought we were on our way to something more.**_

"You thought wrong. Go away, Potter. Go visit your group of Weasels and leave me alone."

And with that, Draco turned his back, effectively blocking Harry from his view.

Hurt and confused, Harry quietly left the room. He didn't see the solitary tear sliding from pale gray eyes.


	7. 6: Explanations and Miscommunications

"Are you sure this is what you want to do, Severus?"

Severus Snape looked up from the documents he was glancing over and an expression his companion had never seen before graced the stoic and pale face. It was one part resignation, one part happiness, one part determination and one part contentment.

"I'm positively sure about this. James and I never got along, but I know in my heart he would want what was best for his son. Lily probably would have hexed him to make him agree but he would agree none the less. I have to do this."

"Well, I couldn't be happier. Merlin knows that young man needs some stability in his life."

"Definitely."

- - -

It was a confused and melancholy Harry who stumbled from the floo into the Weasley home. Strong hands grabbed him before he hit the floor and he was quickly pulled upright into the familiar embrace of Molly. He hugged her back before she stepped away from him.

"Are you all right?" she asked with genuine concern. He nodded his head. He looked around curiously and she quickly figured out what he was asking. "Ron, Hermione and the twins are in the backyard. Ginny would have been here but she's out with Seamus checking on last minute wedding details."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I've told them nothing about your disability. Professor Snape said you wanted to do that yourself." she continued. Harry sighed and nodded once more. He saw tears gathering in her eyes and hugged her again, kissing her cheek to let her know he was okay with it, that he would get by as he had always done. She patted his back and wiped her eyes. "Go on now, I'll bring you some snacks in a moment."

- - -

Harry spotted his friends beneath their favorite tree and made his way toward them. He caught part of their conversation as he drew near.

"...I don't understand why Ginny couldn't have been with Harry. I thought they liked each other." Ron complained.

"Seamus is a decent bloke, Ron, give the guy a break." Fred stated, rolling his eyes.

"But if Ginny had married Harry instead he'd really be our brother."

"Ron, think about what you're saying. Harry and Ginny were just never meant to be. They both understood that when he was fighting Voldemort. Sure they found happiness for the short time they were together but Ginny understood that Harry couldn't give her the type of commitment she wanted. He was never supposed to survive according to that prophecy but this is Harry we're talking about here – the impossible always happens when he's around." Hermione gently scolded him.

"Besides, Harry's gay." George added. Ron looked at his brother in shock. "Well he is!"

"I don't believe you! Take that back!" Ron growled.

"If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. He's standing behind you." Fred stated. Hermione and Ron turned together and saw Harry grinning at them. They launched themselves at him, enveloping him in a fierce hug which he returned.

"Where have you been, mate? We've been sending letters to Surrey and they keep coming back." Ron demanded to know. Harry shrugged in reply. Hermione frowned at his lack of response.

"Harry, is something wrong?" she asked. He quickly shook his head and smiled at her.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Molly appeared with a tray of food and drink and the group settled themselves on the ground to enjoy their impromptu picnic. Jokes and stories were passed around and Harry smiled in the appropriate places but never spoke a word. Hermione watched him from the corner of her eye, a small frown on her face.

Once the food had been devoured and they stuffed themselves full on the chocolate cake Molly had baked, they all lay back in the mid-afternoon sun, content. Ron raised up on an elbow and looked at Harry.

"What's with you, mate? You haven't said a word the whole time."

Harry sighed deeply and shook his head. He pointed to his throat and made a cutting motion with his hand.

"Is this some type of rebellion thing against the Ministry? Are they still bothering you? Or is it the Prophet and you're refusing to talk?" Ron wanted to know. Harry shook his head. "You know, Harry, that's getting pretty old pretty quick. Speak up all ready!"

"Ron, leave off him." Fred warned.

"No, I will not leave off. Are you suddenly too good to talk to us, Harry? It's not funny anymore."

Harry took a deep breath and quickly thought the spell he had been researching the day before. A small ball of energy appeared above his left shoulder. Ron and Hermione stepped back in awe.

"You can do wandless magic?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"What's that, Harry?" Ron asked, pointing to the ball.

"_It's a thought bubble. It lets you hear my thoughts as if I'm speaking them out loud._"

"What do you need that for?"

"_Because, Ron, something happened to me while I was staying with the Dursleys. I didn't get your mail because I've been at Hogwarts for the last few weeks._"

"Why?" George wondered.

"_I was recuperating. Two weeks into the summer, my uncle tried to kill me._"

Horrified gasps met this announcement and Hermione actually started to cry.

"_He found out I was gay and one night, while I was taking out the garbage, one of the bags ripped open and spilled trash all over the lawn. Vernon came charging out and started to strangle me, banging my head into the ground and muttering about my homosexuality the whole time. I felt something snap inside me and I started to lose consciousness. I was in a lot of pain, I remember that much and when I woke up, I was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts._"

"I'll kill the bastard!" Ron growled.

"_I don't think you can, Ron. From what I was told, someone called the constable and Vernon was arrested. There were too many witnesses for him to walk away scott free._"

"How did you get to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"_I remember waking up in a muggle hospital and seeing a Medi-Wizard standing by my bed. He recognized me somehow and contacted Professor Snape. I think. My memory of that night is a bit diluted._"

"So why the thought bubble?"" George asked.

"_While Vernon was squeezing my throat, he did some damage to my vocal cords. If Madame Pomfrey had gotten to me sooner, she could have saved them. As it is, I no longer have any vocal cords and I probably never will._" Harry finished.

"Surely a voice spell could-" Ron began but Harry cut him off.

"_No, Ron. I don't want it._"

"Why not?" he demanded. "Haven't you been through enough? Don't you think it's time to ask something for yourself, something completely selfish?"

"_No. I've never been a selfish person, Ron. You know this._"

"It's not fair, Harry. You've already been through so much. You should get something out of it." Hermione stated softly, wiping her tears away.

"_I don't want anything. I did what I was asked to do and now I just want to be left alone to live my life in peace. Find someone to love, have a family, that sort of thing. If that makes me selfish, then so be it, but I'm not going to ask for anything more from anybody unless it's freely given._"

He finished his impassioned speech with a small smile.

"You deserve more, though." Ron added in a numb voice.

"_Ron, I'm happy with where I am in my life right now, voice or no voice. Just let it go._" Harry touched Ron on the shoulder and smiled when Ron covered his hand with one of his own.

"You're a strong man, Harry Potter, and I am so honored to be your friend." Hermione smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"_Thanks, Hermione. You lot are the closest thing to brothers and sisters I'll ever have and I'm glad for it._"

At that moment, Molly poked her head out the kitchen window.

"Harry, Professor Snape is asking for you back at Hogwarts."

He nodded at her and ended his thought spell with a wave of his hand.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. Harry smirked and got to his feet, dusting the dirt and grass from his jeans.

"Harry, stop by..."

"...WWW when you have..."

"...time. We have some..."

"...new products we'd like..."

"...to run by you soon." Fred and George requested. Harry nodded.

After wishing him well and packing a small meal for him, Molly sent Harry back to Hogwarts.

- - -

He stumbled out of the floo into Professor Snape's rooms and scowled at the fireplace as the flames resumed their natural coloring.

"Graceful as ever, Potter." Snape snorted, clearly amused. Harry activated his thought spell once more.

"_Git._" Harry grinned affectionately. Snape arched an eyebrow, staring at Harry's thought spell.

"I see you've been studying."

"_Not much else to do around here until school starts._"

"That is true." Snape nodded. Harry suddenly noticed that Snape kept drumming his fingers on his knee. He recognized that as one of his nervous gestures and he sat beside him on the black leather couch.

"_Something wrong, sir?_" Harry asked.

"I have something to ask of you and I don't quite know how you will perceive it."

"_You won't know my answer until you ask._" Harry stated.

"Yes, well, this is very hard for me, Harry. I've always been a bit temperamental, especially around you and your friends."

"_You could say that._" Harry snorted with laughter.

"Impertinence!" Snape grumbled. He took a deep breath and plunged onward. "Harry, today I went to the Ministry, namely the Department of Adoptions, and put in a petition to legally adopt you." He stared at Harry, who was staring back at him in a complete state of shock.

"_What did you just say?_" Harry asked, not sure he heard correctly.

"I want to adopt you, Harry. Make you my son in all but name and my rightful heir."

"_Y-You want to be a f-father? To m-me?_"

"I do. I spoke to Lupin about it and he thought it to be a grand idea."

"_I-_"

"You can take some time to think about it if you'd like. But I want to officially ask you, Harry Potter, if you would live with me for the rest of our lives?"

- - -

Draco had been feeling pretty bad about snapping at Harry and he decided to seek him out an apologize. He knew he had to be back from The Weasleys and was probably in Professor Snape's quarters. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door to Snape's rooms and stopped. Snape and Harry were sitting close together on the couch, Harry with a stunned expression on his face.

"...But I want to officially ask you, Harry Potter, if you would live with me for the rest of our lives?" Draco heard Snape ask.

Draco felt his heart plummet to the floor. Unnoticed by the other two men, he quietly slipped back out of the room to search out his father. He did not want to stay at Hogwarts for one more night.


	8. 7: The Triad

**Snape's significant other is revealed in this chapter! What? You didn't think I'd leave him "hanging in the breeze" did ya? Shame on you!**

* * *

Draco stormed into the rooms he was sharing with his father, tears glittering angrily in his eyes. His father stared at him in alarm. He'd never seen his son so upset before.

"Draco, what's the matter?" he asked. Draco whirled around and stared at him.

"Severus just asked Harry to marry him! I didn't stick around to hear the answer!"

"What? Surely you're mistaken?"

"I saw what I saw, Father! I'm not senile yet!" Draco turned on his heel and went to his room. Lucius followed and saw him angrily throwing his things into his trunk.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the Manor until school starts. I'm not staying here and watching those two fawn all over each other!"

Seeing his son was not going to be straying from his course of action, Lucius turned and left. He went to the fireplace and flooed down to Severus's quarters.

"What is it, Lucius?" Severus asked when his head appeared in the green flames.

"Severus, Draco just told me something disturbing. May I come through?"

"Certainly." Severus agreed, backing away. A moment later, Lucius was stepping from the fire dusting off his robes. Harry was sitting on the couch and gave Lucius a small smile in greeting.

"Something to drink?" Severus asked, moving to the bar.

"Please?" Lucius asked, settling into one of the arm chairs. Severus poured both of them a firewhiskey and gave Harry a glass of lemonade. Once Severus was settled in the other chair, Lucius jumped right to the point.

"What's going on between the two of you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Lucius." Severus frowned.

"Draco came storming into our quarters ranting about you and Harry. He seems to be under the impression that you and Harry are getting married."

Severus, who had just taken a drink, promptly choked. He coughed and sputtered, spraying flaming liquid everywhere. Harry jumped up to pound him on the back, laughing (or doing what passed as laughing in his condition) the whole time.

When Severus managed to get himself under control, he looked at Lucius.

"Where the hell did he get that idea?"

"Apparently he overheard a conversation between the two of you. I'm assuming his assumption is incorrect?"

"_Assumption indeed!_" Harry snorted with laughter.

"I think we need more answers, Lucius, about what exactly Draco heard." Severus stated. Lucius got to his feet and went to the fireplace.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get your arse down to Severus's quarters immediately!" he shouted into the flames. Not a moment later, Draco appeared. He stared at the other occupants in the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me, Draco, what **_exactly_** you heard when you came down here." Severus demanded, scowling. Draco gulped and repeated, verbatim, what he had heard when he had come looking for Harry. When he was finished, Harry was in hysterics once more. Severus was trying to abstain from laughing as well, but was rapidly losing the fight.

"I don't see what's so bloody funny." Draco huffed.

"Nor do I." Lucius frowned. "What is going on?"

"_Draco you jealous git! I don't know whether to kiss you or choke or kiss you then choke you!_" Harry giggled. "_Severus doesn't want to marry me, he wants to adopt me._" He handed a sheath of papers to the Malfoys, who looked it over. It was indeed a petition for adoption and Harry's signature was still drying where he had signed his name.

"Is this true, Severus?" Lucius asked, looking at his longtime friend and sometimes lover.

"But I thought you hated each other?" Draco added. Harry and Severus looked at each other in silent communication before Harry spoke.

"_I don't know how to explain how this happened. After Professor Dumbledore died, I was lost and confused. I had just discovered I was gay and when I told my so-called friends, they turned their backs on me as effectively as if Voldemort had killed me himself. Severus and Remus Lupin were the ones who helped me learn wandless magic and silent spell casting. Severus was there when Hagrid died. He was there when I broke down after losing my friends. Severus has always been in the background watching me and protecting me but I was too blind to see it. The man did insult me my first day of school, I didn't know about his spying activities then. But he's been more of a father to me then any adult male in my life and I'm so grateful to have him in my life. I love and respect him and he gives me the same._"

"As for myself, I let my hatred of The Mauraders control my thoughts and feelings for so long, I couldn't separate Harry from his father. But the more I came to know him, the more I came to respect him and I began to see why he was liked and loved by so many. He instills that love and loyalty in people by who he is, what's in his heart. He's not selfish by any means and would die to protect those he loves. He gained my respect when he sought me out after Albus died. He gained my love shortly thereafter. He is my son in every way that matters." Severus concluded, pulling Harry to his side in a one-armed hug. They looked so _right_ together and Lucius was proud of his friend.

"Then I am honored to have you as a part of our family, Harry." Lucius stated. Draco's head whipped around so fast, Harry thought he heard a muscle protest.

"What?" Draco gaped. Harry looked up at the man who was soon to be his father.

"_I take it neither of you told him._"

Lucius blushed while Severus settled for a blank look.

"Tell me what?" Draco demanded. Before either man could answer, there was knock on the door. Harry opened it and was enveloped in a warm hug from Remus Lupin.

"How are you, cub?" Remus smiled, stepping back.

"_I'm great, Moony. You're right on time. Lucius and Dad were just about to tell Draco the BIG SECRET._"

Severus got a very uncharacteristic goofy look on his face when he heard Harry call him "Dad".

"Draco's curious about that, eh?"

"Yes, Draco is curious about this Big Secret that no one's told him." Draco stated.

"Shall I do the honors?" Remus asked.

For once, neither Lucius or Severus could speak. Remus looked at Draco.

"Well, you see, Draco. Your father, Severus and I are bonded."

"That's the big secret?" Draco exclaimed. "I know Father is bonded to Mother but I didn't realize you and Severus were. Who are the lucky birds?" Draco grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and stood in front of the blonde.

"_Lucius's bond with your mother dissolved when she died. Severus and Remus are as gay as you and I. The three of them are bonded...to each other. Draco, they are the only Triad Bond in existence._"

Draco watched as his father walked over to the other two men in the room and kissed them both, the three of them wrapping arms around one another. Draco stared at the four of them, no emotion on his face whatsoever. Harry looked over his shoulder.

"_I think I broke him._" he chuckled.

"Draco? Aren't you going to say something?" Remus asked.

"Excuse me a moment." Draco replied, turning to leave. He took one step before his body betrayed him and did something no Malfoy has ever done before.

He fainted.


	9. 8: The Truth and Nothing But

Draco came to about an hour later. His head was pounding something awful and he moaned.

"Oh, my head!"

A cool cloth was placed over his forehead and a soothing hand stroked his hair away from his face.

"Are you all right, son?" his father asked.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." came the voice of his godfather. "Banged your head on the floor before someone could catch you."

"That must be why I feel like I got kicked in the head by an enraged dragon."

A vial was placed in his hand and he drank it quickly, feeling the pain in his head recede. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of bright green eyes, staring back at him. He realized his head was in Harry's lap, and it was Harry who was stroking his hair.

"_Feeling better?_" Harry asked. Draco sat up, Harry quickly moving his hands, and turned to face the room. He stared at Remus, his father and Snape.

"Was I dreaming that? Did I really hear that the three of you are a Triad?"

"It's true Draco." Lucius nodded. "I was in a low point in my life after your mother passed on and Severus, who was already in a relationship with Remus, came to me and told me that I was their third. I denied it at first of course, because I was Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood Wizard. I wasn't supposed to be gay. My father had an aversion to homosexuality, even though it was the norm in our society, and he drilled those lessons into my head."

"But...how was I born? You did have sex with Mother." he hesitated. "Didn't you?"

"I...um..." Lucius looked lost and bewildered, never imagining he'd have to explain how his own flesh and blood was conceived. Luckily, Severus stepped forward to explain, placing a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder.

"Draco, your mother wasn't the one who gave birth to you. She couldn't sustain life in her womb long enough for a fetus to anchor properly and was prone to miscarriages each time she became pregnant."

"How many times?" Draco whispered in a small voice. Harry reached over to take the blonde's hand, lending his comfort and support. Draco squeezed his hand, thankful for the contact.

"Seven." Lucius mumbled. Draco's mind whirled at that. He could have had siblings. It was mind-boggling.

"Once we realized what happened, we decided, with a potion and a spell, that Lucius would be the one to have you. We took one of your Mother's fertilized eggs and planted it within Lucius. The combined spell and potion provided him with a womb to safely carry you to full term and then you were removed via a Caesarian. So in a sense, Lucius is not only your father, but your mother as well." Severus managed a small smile, which Draco didn't return.

"Draco, do you understand that Severus and Remus both love me individually, and I love them? I couldn't give them up now, not even for you as much as I love you."

"Even after what Grandfather did to you?" Draco finally looked up at his father (_birth mother_ his mind reminded him).

"Even after. He's dead, Draco. He has no bearing on my life anymore. And for once, I'm happy." And Draco could see that. His father had a carefree smile on his face, one Draco hadn't seen since he was a small boy of 3 and had cast his very first flawless _Wingardum Leviosa_. The lines and wrinkles that had marred his face during the war were all but gone and Lucius looked at least ten years younger.

"I guess I can accept that." Draco smiled. He looked at Remus. "So what do I call you, now, sir?"

"Well, what do you call Severus?"

"I call him 'uncle' most of the time."

"I can accept being called 'Uncle Moony' if that's acceptable to you, Draco."

"Acceptable." Draco nodded. The three adults looked at the two young men on the sofa and Severus cleared his throat.

"Harry, why don't you and Draco go take a walk. You two have some things you need to work out between the two of you."

"_Yes, Dad. That's a grand idea._" Harry nodded, pulling Draco to his feet. He saw the goofy smile on his new dad's face, happy with himself for putting it there. It was fun having a father, especially if he put those goofy smiles on the erstwhile dour Potion Master's face. Going on a insane impulse, he released Draco's hand and turned around to hug the man who had adopted him. Surprised and pleased, Severus hugged him back, dropping a kiss on his head before releasing him and sending him on his way.

"Oh and Harry?" Severus called. Harry looked at him.

"You and I still need to talk about the letter writing skills of your friends." Harry's happy mood deflated a little bit. He had forgotten about that, even when he had gone for his visit. They had been so happy to see him that he had put the lack of letters that summer out of his mind.

He nodded to his father before leaving the room with Draco.

Remus smacked his arm after the boys were gone.

"Ow! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Severus scowled.

"You could have waited till later to remind him about that." Lucius smirked. Severus replayed the conversation in his mind and realized it was a bit harsh. He grinned sheepishly.

"I'll apologize later. Now that I have the two of you alone, I have plans for you." he grinned, devilishly. Remus looked at Lucius and both got the same idea, quickly surrounding their mate and pushing him towards the bedroom.

- - -

**Author's Note: I did not intend to make this chapter short or Draco-centric. It just came out that way. I don't work from outlines and notes on paper. Everything I do comes straight from my own head in no particular order. I seem to work best that way. Sorry I've been so long between updates again. I'll try and do better.** **Also, someone pointed out to me that I seemed to confuse this story and another one when I mentioned that Harry's friends seemed to be shunning him for his sexuality. It's quite possible I did do that, shame on me for working two stories at once and mixing up my plots LoL! I went back and read previous chapters and I believe I can work that in my plot somehow. I always did intended to shake up the Trio in this story and I think I can do it...hence the mention of the letters.**


	10. 9: Tarnished Beliefs

FYI...

**_ahshdsgegey_** – Harry's magic air writing

"_ahshdsgegey_" - Harry's thought bubble spell

In case I didn't explain that before...

**Author Warning: There's a slight sex scene ahead. I didn't edit it out because in all honesty, it's not that graphic. My apologies ahead of time if anyone is offended.**

* * *

**Tarnished Beliefs**

The sun, slowly setting over the horizon, cast the Quidditch pitch into a cornucopia of bronze and gold colors. Harry lead Draco to the Ravenclaw stands and they sat down on the bench. Harry waited patiently for Draco to speak.

Finally, Draco took a deep breath and turned toward Harry.

"I'm sorry." he muttered. Harry raised his finger and wrote in the air between them.

_**For what?**_

"For everything. I messed up from the moment I met you and I still seem to be doing that now."

_**You're a Malfoy. You can't help but be a git all the time.**_ Harry chuckled. He was rewarded with a small smile on Draco's part. Harry reached over and gently carded his fingers through the blonde locks. Draco closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, welcoming it.

When he next opened his eyes, they were a deeper gray and Harry shivered slightly.

"Harry." Draco breathed. That one word echoed within Harry's own soul and he closed the distance between them quickly, settling his lips over Draco's own. With a muffled groan, Draco's mouth opened and Harry slipped his tongue inside, meeting Draco's own.

It felt right between them, like finally coming home after a long trip away. Not breaking the kiss, Harry straddled the bench and pulled Draco into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. Draco groaned into Harry's mouth as his rapidly hardening cock became trapped against Harry's stomach. Harry subtly urged Draco to frot against his stomach, enjoying the breathless moans coming from that delicious mouth. He drew back and latched his lips onto Draco's throat, nipping and biting the sweet flesh there.

"God, Harry!" Draco gasped, thrusting harder against Harry's stomach, reaching for an orgasm that was rapidly approaching. Harry reached between their bodies, palming Draco through the fabric of his pants and Draco came, arching back in Harry's arms and crying out, the sound echoing around the pitch. Harry continued to milk Draco's orgasm from him, the blonde's shudders lessening slightly. Draco dropped his head on Harry's shoulder, amazed he had come that fast for that long. That had never happened to him before and he was awed. He looked up into Harry's green eyes. They were filled with lust, for him alone. It was then he realized that Harry was hard beneath him and pressed intimately between the cleft of his arse.

"You didn't...uh..." Draco blushed, feeling like a virgin on their wedding night. Harry's breathless laughter was his answer. Harry activated his thought bubble, not releasing Draco from his arms.

"_No I didn't. That was for you alone. You needed some reassurance that what I feel for you is real and completely different from what I feel for Severus. He's my father, you're my boyfriend. That's two different kinds of love._"

Draco let out a little giggle at the thought of being someone's, namely Harry's, boyfriend. Harry thought it was a cute sound and vowed to hear it more often. He kissed the tip of Draco's nose.

"_Are you okay with your father being with Remus and Severus?_"

"Yeah. It just surprised me, that's all. It's like people telling you that the Easter Bunny is real and then you find out that's just some made-up story for muggle children. Father was always going on about homosexuality being strange and that no Malfoy worth his salt would associate with one. I didn't realize he was speaking Grandfather's words. My grandfather was a prejudice bastard, I'm now finding out." Draco sighed, rubbing his fingers along the fine hairs at the back of Harry's neck.

"_Muggles are vilified for being in same sex relationships. People fear what they can't understand. I find that wizards are much more tolerable. Remus told me once that people can't help who they love. It's just a part of life."_

"Sound advice." Draco nodded. His eyes fell to Harry's lips, wishing he'd kiss him again.

"_You only need to ask. I give them to you freely and without hesitation._" Harry grinned, kissing Draco once more. Draco closed his eyes in bliss, wishing for the feeling to never go away. Of course he never gets what he wants.

A startled gasp broke through their haze of lust and both young men broke apart and glared at the intruder.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

- - -

**Uh-oh! Someone's caught them! Who do you think it is? Sorry this chapter is short, but I intended it that way!**

**All your reviews have been wonderful and thank you for not lynching me between my slow updates, and for the twisted plot lines.**


	11. 10: All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**All That Glitters Is Not Gold**

_Last time..._

"_What the fuck is going on here?"_

* * *

Ron Weasley stood before them, scowling at them darkly. Draco opened his mouth to retort but a subtle nudge from Harry silenced him.

"_Ron, when did you get here? And why are you here, exactly?_" Harry asked.

"Mum sent me asking if you and Professor Snape would come to the house for supper." Ron's face contorted into one of disgust as he spoke of Professor Snape.

"_Not if you're going to be ugly about it._" Harry replied. "_I won't be subjecting my father to your scathing remarks, even if he can hold his own against you._"

"Your what?" Ron gaped. "Harry, what are you talking about?"

"As of today, Professor Severus Snape is the sole and legal guardian of Harry James Potter. In the event of death, Mr Potter shall inherit the entirety of the Prince and Snape estates." Draco answered, pleased to no end to see Ron's face drain of all color.

Ron shook his head.

"Harry, say that's not true! How could you let that – that Death Eater bastard get his hooks into you?"

"_Professor Snape has been protecting me since the day I came into this world, whether I knew it or not. He's been more of a father to me then anyone here and I appreciate it a lot more now than I did when I was eleven._"

"And what Hermione and I have done for you doesn't matter? That we risked our lives for you over and over again?"

"_You know that's not true. But who was the one who turned on me Fourth Year at the start of the tournament?_"

"Oh sure, bring that up again!" Ron scowled. "Doesn't explain why you're suddenly consorting with the enemy."

"_Ron, do you actually listen to yourself? Draco is not the enemy, Professor Snape is not the enemy. My uncle, my cousin, Voldemort – they were my enemies and I no longer have to deal with them anymore._"

"Get a little snake in you and you become one, is that it?" Ron bit out. Draco inhaled sharply and risked a glance at Harry. Harry's face was calm but his green eyes were blazing in anger. Draco was glad it wasn't directed at him. An angry Harry a scary one.

"_I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Ron. Not even Remus knows this one. The Sorting Hat? Wanted to put me in Slytherin my first year._"

Ron's sharp intake of breath was loud in the air.

"That's a lie!"

"_I never tell lies, Ron._" Harry scowled, caressing his right hand in memory. "_Professor Snape risked his life on more than one occasion when he had to make his reports to Voldemort. He could have turned me over the very first time I was alone with him, but he didn't. That should mean something to you._"

Ron seemed to stare straight through him.

"What happened to you, Harry? You used to confide in me and Hermione."

"_What happened to you this summer? I sent the both of you letters and neither one of you answered me back. You knew what it was like for me there!_"

"We thought you didn't want us to write to you so we didn't."

"_Where the hell did you get an idea like that? You were supposed to be my friends! Where were you when my uncle broke my arm because his son decided he didn't like his eggs and threw the whole plate of them on the floor? Or when he pushed me down the stairs because I sneezed? And that was only the first day after school ended! The thought of getting encouraging letters from my friends were the only thing keeping me sane! Where was your concern when I was brought to Hogwarts? I know your mum would have let you come to see me. But again, nothing, no note, no flowers, nothing. Not even a birthday card. Thanks Ron for your everlasting concern._" Harry was breathing hard at the end of his rant, unshed tears glistening in his eyes. Draco, still in his lap, caressed the tense shoulders.

"Sometimes I really, really hate you, Harry Potter." Ron scowled.

"_The feeling is entirely mutual...Weasley._" Harry snapped back, thus ending the friendship of the century. Turning on his heal, Ron quickly walked away.

There was dead silence after Ron left. Draco looked at Harry, who was staring off into the distance. Draco placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, drawing his gaze to his face.

"Let it go, Harry." Draco whispered. Harry's bottom lip trembled slightly. "Let it go, love."

And Harry did, breaking down into breathless sobs on Draco's shoulder, clutching him tight while Draco rubbed soothing circles into his back.

_You'll pay for hurting him, Weasley. I'll see that you pay._ Draco vowed.

- - -

**Another short chapter, but two chapters in one day is a miracle for me. I think I overtaxed my brain lol!**


	12. 11: A Chat With Molly

**A Chat With Molly or How Ron Couldn't Sit Down For A Week**

**- - -**

It was a subdued Harry and Draco who returned to Severus's rooms a little while later. Draco was pleased to see all three men clothed, even if it was only in house robes. Severus saw the drying tear tracks on Harry's face immediately and went to him in a heartbeat. Harry seem to collapse into his embrace, a few errant tears leaking from his eyes.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked, coming to stand beside the two of them. He rubbed Harry's back in a soothing gesture and Harry trembled. But he didn't answer their question. Remus looked at Draco.

"Draco?" Lucius asked.

"It was Ron Weasley. He said some really hateful things to Harry about me, about Severus and their relationship. I wanted to hex the prat but Harry needed me more."

"Thank you for showing some restraint, Draco." Lucius grinned.

Meanwhile, Severus's eyes had hardened at hearing that someone had hurt his son.

"Draco, may I see what occurred?" Severus asked, pushing Harry into Remus's arms.

"Yes." Draco nodded, holding his godfather's gaze with his own. Severus took out his wand.

"Legilimens!"

Draco pulled the memories forward so Severus had easy access to them. When Severus left his mind a short moment later, he was striding toward the fireplace, tossing in the Floo Powder.

"Molly Weasley, The Burrow!" he called out.

- - -

Molly was in the middle of cooking when her kitchen fireplace flared green and Severus's head was floating before her.

"Severus! Changed your mind about coming then? Ron said you and Harry were busy and wouldn't be able to make it."

"Did he happen to tell you why that was?"

"No, come to think of it. Is Harry ill? Is that it?"

"No, Molly. Ron and Harry had a fight and your son said some pretty hateful things to mine."

Molly dropped the spoon she'd been holding, a frown beginning to settle over her face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You have two seconds to bring your arse down to the kitchen this instant!" she shouted.

A moment later, Ron entered the kitchen, not seeing who was in the Floo.

"Mum, I was in the middle of a chess game with Ginny."

"I don't bloody care! What did you say to Harry today?"

Ron's eyes widened and he finally noticed the scowling face of Severus Snape in their fireplace.

"N-Nothing!" he stammered.

"Ronald. I love you, but I've told you over and over again that I do not tolerate lies in this house. Now out with it."

"I just told him that he spends more time with those slimy ba- I mean those Slytherin prats then he does with me or Hermione. He didn't even write to us this summer!"

"Did he tell you why that was, Mr Weasley?" Severus asked. "Or did you not give him a chance to explain."

"He told us. Still doesn't excuse him not writing to us!"

"He was in a coma, Mr Weasley, with a broken arm and a crushed larynx. Did you expect him to start dancing the fox trot or some other inane thing? And since when is it his responsibility to write to you first? You do know how to write, don't you?" Severus bit out.

"I wanted to write him, but I remember the last time I did, he got all moody and sulky with me about writing him and I didn't want to deal with his moods anymore!"

"Did it ever occur to you, that his one comfort while being trapped with those muggles, was letters from his friends? That he looked forward to whatever information you could share with him about your summer? He lived his summers through your letters, Mr Weasley. Imagining himself playing Quidditch with you and your brothers, or reading books with Ms Granger. And you took that away from him. I'm surprised he's not insane at the moment, considering what he's gone through. But once again, your bitterness at all things Slytherin has just cost you one of the greatest people you'll never meet again. I hope you're happy, Mr Weasley." Severus berated the teen. Ron's face flamed red and the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

"I get it now. The real reason why you 'adopted' Harry. You want to shag him yourself!"

His mother inhaled sharply and she opened her mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" she screeched. Startled, Ron looked at his mother.

"But mum-!"

"Don't say another word, Ronald. You're in enough trouble as it is."

"But Harry's shagging Snape and Malfoy! Do you see how wrong that is?"

"The only thing I see at this moment, is a certain son of mine who won't be sitting down comfortably for a VERY long time!" Molly scowled darkly. Ron finally realized he stepped over a line with his mother and he had to clasp his hands together to still their trembling. He had never seen his mother this angry at anyone of her children before. She pointed to a chair in the corner of the room, her glare daring him to say another word.

He sat down, wondering what his punishment would be.

Molly turned back to Severus.

"I am so sorry for this, Severus. Please give my apologies to Harry for Ron's behavior. It was totally uncalled for and I will straighten it out immediately." Harry's head appeared in the flames next to his father and Molly could see the sadness etched into his face.

"_It's okay, Molly. I-I don't think Ron and I will be friends any longer._"

"All the same, I think I need to have a long talk with him about his prejudices." Molly replied, reaching into the flames to caress Harry's cheek. "You and Severus are always welcome here, Ron notwithstanding."

"Thank you, Molly. We'll leave you to it. Harry's in need of some rest."

"Good evening to you both." Molly nodded.

As Severus and Harry pulled away from the flames, the echo of a resounding THWACK followed by a high pitched shout reached the ears of everyone in Severus's room.

"I believe Mr Weasley shall not be able to sit comfortably for about a week or so." Lucius chuckled. This got a small smile from Harry.

"_I think I'm going to turn in. T-Thank you all for caring so much._" Harry stated. He hugged the three older men before going to his room and quietly closing the door. Severus sat down, dropping his head between his hands.

"This parenting thing is not easy, is it?" he asked no one in particular. Lucius wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and gave him a slight squeeze.

"No, Severus, it's not. But the rewards are worth all the pain and anguish of knowing that someone, somewhere loves you and vice versa." he answered his mate, giving his son a small smile. Draco beamed, glad he finally knew how much he meant to his father.

"And I may not have my own biological children, but Harry is as good as one and I want to be the best parent I can be for him." Remus answered, sitting beside him. He kissed his cheek. "You're doing a fine job, love."

Severus looked at both his mates and his godson.

"Draco, can you-"

"I'll stay with him tonight. Just do me a favor and use Silencing charms. I don't want to hear my father and my godfather and Harry's godfather having sex." Draco shuddered at the mental images he got. He turned on his heel and headed for Harry's room. He knocked once before slipping inside and closing the door. They felt wards and silencing charms being erected before Severus was dragged back to his own bed.

- - -

Draco leaned against the closed door, staring at the bed where Harry lay. Harry had taken off his shoes and glasses and was tightly clutching a pillow, tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry?" Draco asked, softly. Harry quickly wiped his eyes as Draco crawled up behind him.

"_I'm alright._" Harry mumbled.

"No, you're not Harry. Just let it go. You need some rest."

"_Will you stay with me?_" Harry asked, looking behind him.

"There's no where else I'd rather be." Draco smiled at him, kissing his cheek. Harry nodded and settled back into Draco's body. Draco wrapped an arm around his waist and Harry lightly grasped the hand resting on his chest. Draco used his other arm to cradle Harry's head. This allowed him to card his fingers through Harry's hair. It was a gesture of comfort for the both of them and they drifted off to sleep that way.


	13. 12: Hermione's Choice

**Hermione's Choice**

Hermione re-read the letter in her hands twice more, staring at the words and hoping they would change before her eyes. It had to be some kind of sick joke.

_Hermione,_

_You won't believe this but Harry is shagging Malfoy and Snape! I saw Harry kissing Malfoy with my own two eyes just a week ago and now Harry is living with Snape in his rooms at Hogwarts! I bet that's why Harry didn't write us all summer. And I bet he's faking that whole voice thing! I can't believe I fell for his shite, all the while he's shagging those two bastards under our very noses! It's just like Fourth Year all over again and I'm bloody sick of it!_

_Mum punished me for calling Harry names. She spanked me like I was five years old again and sneaking out on Fred's broom! Do you know how humiliating that is? Ginny wouldn't stop laughing when I told her about it. She said I deserved it for the things I said about Harry. My own sister, the traitor!_

_Anyway, I'm stuck in the house for the rest of the summer. Can't even go to Diagon Alley next week to get my school things. So I guess I'll see you when school starts again._

_M-Maybe w-we can go to Hogsmead together for lunch some time? I'm asking you out on a date, if you haven't realized it yet._

_Write soon._

_Ron_

Hermione closed her eyes and took several deep breaths to try and dampen down her rage. When that didn't work, she counted backward from one thousand in German. When that failed to calm her down, she went down to her family basement where she had set up her own form of a Room of Requirement and set about blowing up several items of furniture for that purpose.

That mollified her somewhat as she went back upstairs. Her mother looked at her from her place at the stove as Hermione drank deeply from a glass of water.

"All right, Hermione?" Jane Granger asked.

"Just fine, Mum." she replied.

"Didn't sound fine from what I just heard from downstairs. Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, Mum. I have a letter to write."

"Dinner's at 6. Your father will be late."

"Thanks, Mum." Hermione kissed her mother's cheek before heading back to her room. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out a parchment and quill and began to write...

- - -

**Ooooooooo!!! Who's she writing to? Sorry this one is so short but the muse demanded it. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.**


	14. 13: Confrontations

**You guys are going to want to lynch me after this. -Evil grin-**

- - -

_Lumos_ - a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** - Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" - Harry's thought spell

- - -

**Confrontations**

Dinner was subdued affair. No one was speaking, the only sound in the room being utensils clattering against dishes. He was reaching for a bread stick when an owl swooped into the room, depositing a plain white envelope on his plate. He checked to see who it was from, smiling when he saw Hermione's name in the corner. He wiped his hands and opened the envelope. What came out was not a letter, but a Howler. It came to life and the sound echoed around the room for all to hear.

"_**RONALD WEASLEY, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO HARRY! DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK HIM WHAT HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH SNAPE AND MALFOY WAS ABOUT? IF YOU HAD BOTHERED TO CHECK WITH ME BEFORE YOU SHOVED YOUR FOOT IN YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH, YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT SNAPE WAS PLANNING TO ADOPT HARRY FOR QUITE SOME TIME! AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT HOMOSEXUALITY IS PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD! WHAT GOES ON BETWEEN HARRY AND MALFOY IS BETWEEN HARRY AND MALFOY AND YOU'D BE WISE TO STAY THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF IT! IN CASE YOU MISSED THE NEWSFLASH, HARRY IS GAY, RONALD! GAY! I'M GLAD YOUR MOTHER SPANKED YOU! YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE AN IMMATURE BRAT, YOU SHOULD BE TREATED AS ONE! UNTIL YOU LEARN SOME HUMILITY AND UNDERSTANDING, I DON'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME, I DON'T WANT YOU TO WRITE TO ME AND I CERTAINLY HAVE NO INTENTIONS OF GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, IN SCHOOL OR OUT OF IT!"**_

The Howler exploded in his face at the end of it. Stunned, Ron stared at the pieces of paper scattered over his plate. His family was just as silent in the aftermath of the Howler's destruction. And then Ginny began to laugh. Scowling darkly, Ron looked at his sister, causing her to laugh even harder. On the other side of the table, Fred and George began to laugh as well and Ron turned his glare on them.

"What's so bloody funny?" he demanded. Molly, trying to contain her own laughter, summoned a mirror from the bathroom and handed it to him. He looked into it and nearly choked. His face was striped black and green and the words _'My Mommy Spanked Me Like A Little Boy'_ were magically tattooed across his forehead. Shocked, he stood up from the table so fast, he knocked over his chair. He ran up to his room and stayed there the rest of the night.

- - -

Harry lay on his bed, staring up at the canopy above. He hadn't moved from that spot since he woke up that morning and found Draco missing beside him. The blonde had disappeared sometime while he slept.

He sighed.

_Just like everything else good in my life. Here one minute, gone the next._

There was a knock on his bedroom door. He activated the mirror beside his door to see who it was and discovered Remus standing on the other side, holding a breakfast tray. He waved his hand at the door to unlock and open it, sitting up as he did so. Remus smiled at him as he entered, setting the tray on the side table beside his bed.

"How are you this morning, cub?" Remus asked, sitting beside him. Harry shrugged to indicate he was okay.

"Hermione flooed earlier this morning. She seemed genuinely concerned about you. Do you know why?"

Harry shook his head and frowned in confusion. He was pretty sure Hermione hated him as much as Ron did.

"Maybe you should talk to her?" It was more of a question then an actual statement.

_**I don't know, Remus. Hermione's temper is almost as famous as Ron's.**_ Harry replied.

"Hermione is muggleborn, Harry. I think she'll be pretty understanding. She does have a good head on her shoulders."

_**Yeah, she does.**_ Harry sighed.

"Shall I invite her for lunch, then?"

_**If Severus can stand having her around.**_ Harry replied, taking a sip of juice

"Don't you worry about Severus. Lucius and I have him well in hand." Remus grinned wickedly. Harry choked on his drink and Remus pounded him on the back, laughing the whole time.

_**Thanks for the mental image, Remus.**_ Harry shuddered.

"Anytime, cub." Remus smiled, getting to his feet and heading for the door. His hand was on the knob when a ghost of a voice called his name. He turned back to Harry, who looked suddenly nervous.

"_Ha-Have you seen Draco this morning?_"

"As a matter of fact, I have. He said something about going to town to buy you a belated birthday present. But you didn't hear that from me." Remus grinned, shooting him a wink. Harry's smile lit up the room and Remus left him to his breakfast.

- - -

Hate was an ugly thing. It left you feeling no longer in control of your actions and thoughts. It made you feel like you were being fried from the inside out. And if the hate was deep enough, insanity was sure to follow.

He stared at himself in the mirror, eyes blazing with all the hate he could muster. Picking up the knife on the counter, he carved five letters into the flesh of his stomach. There would be hell to pay and he would be the hand by which it would be carried.

When he was done, he felt no pain. Only a numbness that seeped into his bones and chilled his heart. He ran his fingers through the blood dribbling down his stomach, tracing the letters he carved into his flesh.

**D R A C O**

He laughed then. If anyone had been near to hear the laughter, they would have run in fear. It was the laughter of an insane mind, and woe to the one whom he had his eyes set upon.

- - -

**Note from Lady B: Oh shit! I just creeped myself out with that last tidbit! The bunny came to me in the night and whispered evil thoughts into my ear (plus there is the fact that I had been watching "Cape Fear" a few days ago)! So who's set on revenge? Oh my God, we have more than one plot running rampant in this story! Stay tuned! _-runs away from the insane shadow in the corner-_**


	15. 14: Friendship Everlasting

**_Author's Note: This chapter was done weeks ago and I forgot to post it. I've had other things on my mind lately and a note in the next chapter will explain things a little better._**

* * *

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**

* * *

Friendship Everlasting**

Hermione stepped gracefully from the Floo, using her wand to clean off the soot. She was startled to see Remus Lupin and Lucius Malfoy sitting on the couch with Severus between them.

"Um..." she didn't know what to say.

"Ms Granger, allow me to introduce Remus and Lucius Lufoy-Snape." Severus greeted. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to bastardize my surname like that."

"Would you rather be called Lucius Malfoy Lupin Snape?" Remus asked. "You have to admit, that is a bit of a mouthful."

"Fine!" Lucius huffed. Hermione smiled. She never thought she's see Lucius Malfoy looking so utterly relaxed, and in the presence of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape of all people.

"I take it all three of you are happy with this arrangement?" she asked.

"Indeed we are, Ms Granger." Lucius replied. "I believe you will find Mr Potter and my son out on the balcony."

"A balcony? Down here?" Hermione gaped.

"You'd be surprised at what the castle provides for her inhabitants." Severus answered. She nodded and started by them when a hand blocked her path. She found herself staring in to the dark eyes of her Potions Professor. "Please, go easy on him. Ron's betrayal has hurt him much more than he lets on."

"I'm not here to hurt him any more than he already is. Ronald Weasley is a bastard and I rue the day I ever met him." she scowled. Severus nodded and let her go.

- - -

As she neared the doors, she could hear what sounded like a good argument floating her way. It was kind of one-sided when one of the participants couldn't speak. She giggled as she listened in.

"Come on, Harry. You have to eat something!...I don't bloody care if you're nervous, you're still going to eat!...How are you to know unless you talk to her?...Uncle Severus is correct, she does have a mind of her own...She's not a mindless zombie, catering to Weasel's every need. Give her some credit, if you will...I said I admire her, I don't have to like someone to admire them...Oh sure! Bring that up again! We were kids, I was an arse to her, she had every right to punch me in the face!...Very funny, Potter!" Hermione giggled again and decided to make her presence known. They had their backs to her so didn't notice her arrival. Draco was seated in Harry's lap as they faced toward a view of the Quidditch pitch.

"Hello, gentlemen." she greeted. Startled, Harry jumped to his feet, dumping the man on his lap to the stones on the floor.

"Ow! Harry!" Draco whined. Harry gave him an apologetic look as he helped his boyfriend to his feet.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other for one long moment.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, hug each other already!" Draco grumbled, pushing Harry toward her. Harry moved closer to her until she could reach out and place a hand on his shoulder, if she wanted to. He stared at her, a question clearly present in his bright green eyes.

"Harry James Potter, you are now and will always be my very best friend." she smiled, her voice soft with emotion. "I don't bloody care what Ronald Weasley thinks of you being adopted by a Slytherin and having a Slytherin boyfriend. I know your heart and that's all that matters to me."

That seemed to be the right thing to say because not a moment later, she found herself enveloped in his arms in a warm hug.

"_Thank you, sister of my heart._" came his echoed vice. Tears gathered in her eyes and she clenched them tightly closed.

"If she starts blubbering, I'm leaving." came an indignant voice behind them. Hermione chuckled and stepped away from Harry, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"Sorry, Malfoy." she told him sincerely.

"Eh...call me Draco." Draco snorted. "Since we're both going to be around Harry."

"Only if you can find it within you to call me Hermione." she replied.

"I won't make any promises but I'll try." he nodded, as they shook hands. She looked at Harry.

"So, going to tell me about your summer or do I have to drag the details out of you?"

"_No. On my honor as a Gryffindor, I'll tell you everything. I owe you that much._"

And so, the three of them sat down and Harry held nothing back, giving her all the details of what had happened, some of which Draco hadn't even heard about. They were all in tears again when he was finished.

Draco looked at him.

"Harry, I hate to bring you even further down...but don't you think that none of this would have happened if _Dumbledore's Portrait_ hadn't sent you back there in the first place?" he wondered. That made Harry pause.

"He's right, Harry. Why did you listen to a talking portrait of a dead man? Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?" Hermione asked.

"_What was I supposed to do? He's Dumbledore. I owe the man my respect, even if he is dead._"

"But that's the point, Harry. He's dead. He's not coming back. And you are an adult in the eyes of our world. You shouldn't have gone back there at all." Hermione replied.

"I think maybe you and the Portrait should have a bit of a chat soon." Draco interjected.

Harry could only nod as he thought about this new development.


	16. 15: I'm Only Human Harry and Not Perfect

**_Author's Note: I deeply apologize to anyone who is reading this story for not updating as frequently as I used to. I am going through a personal crisis (those who follow my livejournal know what I'm refering to) at the moment and haven't had the desire to write anything lately. But I promise not to leave this fic abandoned and ask that you bear with me at this most difficult time. Thank you._**

* * *

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**

* * *

I'm Only Human, Harry, and Not Perfect**

"I still don't see why you won't let Severus or I be with you." Draco grumbled as he and Harry walked the halls towards McGonagall's office.

"_Because neither one of you can control your anger about what happened to me and I'm afraid you'll hex his portrait before he gets a chance to explain._" Harry replied.

"Can I at least wait for you outside the door? Or would that be too interfering?" Draco sneered. Harry stopped mid-step and pulled Draco into his arms.

"_I'd like it very much if you waited for me._" Harry smiled, pecking Draco on the lips. Draco melted, just a bit.

"Fine, I'll wait. But I don't have to like it." he stated, poking Harry in the chest.

"_I didn't think you would_." Harry smirked. They arrived at the Gargoyle to McGonagall's office and Draco looked at it.

"Harry is here, Professor." he spoke. The Gargoyle moved aside to reveal the moving staircase and with another kiss to Draco, Harry ascended.

Draco conjured up a chair and sat to wait, unaware that someone was watching him from the shadows.

- - -

"Good Afternoon, Harry. I trust your day has been pleasant so far?" Professor McGonagall asked as he stepped into the room.

_**It's been pretty uneventful.**_ Harry replied. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned to see Professor Dumbledore staring at him from his portrait.

_**Professor.**_ Harry nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you. Albus, behave yourself." McGonagall stated, getting to her feet. She left the room and an awkward silence descended over the room.

"Harry, I don't honestly know what I can say to make this up to you." Dumbledore sighed.

"_Why did you send me back to that place? I would have been perfectly fine staying at Grimmauld or here at Hogwarts._"

"I honestly thought it was the best thing for you at the time."

"_How many times over the years have I begged you not to send me back there when school ended? Not once did you listen to me._"

"I regret that I didn't listen to you, more than you know."

"_But why?_"

"Harry, when your mother died, it was at a great sacrifice to you so that you would continue to live. I told you about the protection magic placed upon you, but I didn't give you the full story. That protection magic was to protect you from harm, both magical and muggle alike as long as the place you were staying was considered a home by you. I can see now you never thought of The Dursleys as your home. And I deeply regret not seeing that before now or I would have removed you from that situation long before."

"_That still doesn't explain why you sent me back there now. Why now? Voldemort's dead and can't come after me anymore. The Aurors are rounding up any strays. I would have been fine staying with The Weasleys or with Remus._"

"That protection magic, ancient as it is, was to stay active until your 16th birthday. That was why I kept returning you. I was assured that you would remain safe from harm, that no one would be able to cross the wards to hurt you."

"_My uncle didn't need an excuse. He's hated me since the day I landed on his doorstep._" Harry sighed, dropping his head between his hands.

"I'm am sorry, Harry. If I had a chance to do it over again, I would. But you saw, your third year, how tricky time can be. I'll admit, I'm only human, Harry, not perfect. I have my flaws just like you, like Severus, even Draco. I was blind to everything other then seeing Voldemort truly gone from our world so that we may live in peace. And at a great cost to you, it was done. I'm hoping some day, you can find it within yourself to forgive an old man for his flaws."

Harry looked up again to see Dumbledore crying softly, and his own tears sprang to his eyes.

"_I'll try. It will be hard, but I'll try._"

"That's all I can ask of you." Dumbledore nodded. He took a deep breath to get himself under control and his face became grave. "And now, Harry. There is something you need to know." Harry sat up straighter in his chair.

"_What is it?_"

"You should keep a close eye on Draco, at all times. I fear someone may try to hurt him to get to you or vice-versa."

"_Death eaters?_" Harry wondered.

"It's hard to say. But I feel their hatred. I am just unsure if it's directed at you or him."

"_Constant vigilance, as Moody liked to say._" Harry nodded.

"Just promise me, if something happens, you'll go to an adult for help. I want you to enjoy what's left of your teenage years before you have to face the world as an adult."

"_Sir, no offense, but I haven't been a child in a very long time. I wouldn't even know how to be one at this point._" Harry stated. "_I should go now. Draco's waiting for me and he tends to lose patience very quickly._"

"Come visit whenever you feel the need to talk."

"_I will, sir. Thank you._" Harry gained his feet and left, feeling as if he and Dumbledore didn't really resolve anything.

When he got to the foot of the stairs, Draco wasn't where he'd left him. A loud groan reached his ears and he hurried to the source. He found Draco behind a suit of armor to the left of the stone gargoyle. The blond was unconscious and a small trickle of blood was oozing down the side of his face. Harry quickly levitated him onto a stretcher and took him to the hospital wing, not noticing the scowling visage that hovered a good distance behind him.

- - -

_That had been a close one._ The person behind Harry scowled. It had been the perfect opportunity to get revenge. Draco had been all alone in the hallway. It was simply a matter of sneaking up behind him and dragging him off. Draco had looked so sweet knocked out and tied up and his attacker had been mesmerized by him. But time had gotten away and all too soon, Harry had returned before justice could be meted out.

Frustration ate away at the dark heart beating within.

_I'll get you yet, Malfoy. Your precious Potter won't always be around._

A hand caressed the clothes stomach where Draco's name was hidden. School would resume once again and there would be plenty of opportunities to get close to the enemy.

_I'll bide my time. But soon...soon I will have what is rightfully mine._


	17. 16: Innuendo and Subterfuge

- - -

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**- - -**

**Innuendo and Subterfuge**

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned as the bright lights of the hospital hurt his eyes. He closed them quickly.

"Draco?" came a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" he croaked.

"Thank goodness, you're okay. What happened?" He felt someone pressing something to his mouth and he opened it. Cool water slid down his throat, removing the dryness.

"I don't know. I was waiting for Harry near McGonagall's office and I suddenly start smelling honeysuckle. Next thing I know, I'm waking up here. What happened?"

"Someone attacked you from the back. Harry was the one who found you." Hermione explained. "Do you know of anyone who'd want to harm you? Rogue death eaters?"

"Not that I know of. Where's Harry?"

"He's with Snape. He was very upset when he found you and it took Snape and Remus almost an hour to calm him down or he would have blown up Snape's rooms."

"Wow!" Draco breathed. He started to get out of bed, but Hermione pushed him back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see Harry, where do you think?"

"You are not getting out of that bed until Madame Pomfrey says you can, and if you try it, I'll hex your bits off. Don't think Harry would be too happy with me about it but I'll do what I must." she scowled. Draco cringed and quickly got back into bed.

"You're bloody annoying!" Draco grumbled.

"So I've been told." she grinned. Madame Pomfrey bustled into the room and quickly checked Draco over.

"Any headaches?" she asked, shining her wand into his eyes.

"No."

"Any dizziness or nausea?"

"No, Madame." Draco replied as she pushed her fingers against the back of his scalp.

"Any lingering pain?"

"I'm fine."

"Then Severus's healing potions have done their job. You're free to go, Mr Malfoy, and for the love of Merlin, try to stay out of here for more than a month this time!"

"I'll do my best." Draco chuckled, getting to his feet. Hermione waited while he changed clothes and then she walked him back down to the dungeons, not leaving his side until he was safely within Professor Snape's rooms.

Lucius was on him in an instant, poking him and checking him over. He waved him off.

"I'm fine, Father." Draco huffed, annoyed with all the attention.

"I'm just easing my own mind, son. When Harry told us you'd been attacked, I wanted to run to your side immediately but Severus and Lupin wouldn't let me, said to let Harry take care of you."

"Where is Harry?" Draco wondered.

"Where does he always go when he's worried or upset?" Severus asked. Draco repressed a groan and went to fetch his broom. Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline when she saw what was in his hand.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Out to the pitch. Where else?" he replied. Lucius, Remus and Severus wisely backed away.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I let you get on a broom, Draco Malfoy!" she scowled.

"Excuse me?" he gaped.

"If you think I'm going to let you get on a broom and do all manner of foolishness, while just coming out of the hospital for head trauma, you are sorely mistaken!"

"You're not my mother, Granger! You can't tell me what to do!"

"As Harry's best friend, I outrank even your mother! Put that broom right back where you found it or so help me God I will make Ginny's Bat Bogey Hex look like a tickling charm!"

An angry Hermione was a scary one indeed and Draco wisely did what he was told. He returned to the sitting room, his cheeks tinged red with embarassment that his father and his uncles had witnessed that display.

"And now we can go see Harry." she smiled.

"Who made you my bodyguard all of a sudden?"

"I did, now move it." she smirked. Throwing up his hands in defeat, he left the room, Hermione right behind him. The minute the door closed, the three men in the room doubled over with laughter.

"Remind me never to get on Granger's bad side." Lucius choked.

"You thought my time of the month was bad? Hers makes mine seem like a cake-walk." Remus guffawed.

"She takes her job as Harry's confidant very seriously, as you've just seen." Severus grinned, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Merlin knows someone needs to after all the shite he's been through." Lucius stated.

"Some of which can be laid at your feet." Severus replied.

"I do recall you helping in some small way...something about a half-heard prophecy, if I recall." Lucius scowled. Severus glared at him.

"You egotistical, self-centered, _mmmppphhhh_!" Severus was well on his way to be building up a good angry rant when he was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips over his own. When he drew back, dazed and slightly turned on, Remus was grinning at him.

"Do you know how bloody hot you are when you're angry?" Remus smirked, gently rubbing his palms against Severus's lean hips."

"No but I'm sure you could probably show me." Severus grinned.

"Hey! What about me?" Lucius exclaimed, sounding like a child who just lost his favorite toy. Remus kept an arm around Severus's waist and turned to look at Lucius.

"Hmmm...I think you need to be punished for bringing up some not so nice memories for all of us." Remus smirked – actually smirked – at Lucius. Severus resisted the urge to grin. Lucius goggled in shock. Remus looked at Severus. "What do you suggest, love of my life?"

Severus got an evil glint in his eye that made Lucius shudder. He hadn't seen that look on Severus's face in quite some time.

"Remus, you remember that box under my bed?"

"The one I brought back from Egypt when I was last there? The one with all the -?"

"Yes, that one."

"Severus, you kinky little bugger!" Remus chuckled.

"I learned it from you, Remus." Severus grinned. They both turned to look at Lucius, who was eyeing them with distrust.

"What are you two sneaks planning?" he demanded.

"Retribution, my dear Lucius. One I think we'll all benefit from." Severus whispered, his voice just this side of sexual. Lucius resisted the urge to moan but did let out an almost girl-like shriek when Remus demonstrated his lupine strength and tossed Lucius over his shoulder, walking toward the bedroom.

"Put me down this instant! I'm not a bloody girl!" he shouted. He let out another girlish squeak when Remus slapped him on the rump.

"Believe me, Lucius. The hard on digging into my shoulder is proof of that fact."

"Shut up!" Lucius grumbled as he was unceremoniously dumped onto the bed. In less than a minute, both of his lovers and him naked and tied to the posts with the Egyptian silk scarves that had been in that box Severus mentioned. Lucius didn't speak another word for some time other than "Oh Merlin, Severus!" and "Fuck me harder, Remus!"

- - -

Draco grumbled under his breath the whole way to the pitch about "annoying witches who don't mind their own bloody business" and "the unfairness of it all". Hermione simply giggled and patted him on the back.

Harry was indeed out on the pitch, sitting in the one place he always felt at home in – the goal hoop on the left end of the field. Draco and Hermione stopped just below him, staring at him. Hermione cast a sonorous and called up to him. When he looked down and saw Draco standing beside her, he climbed onto his broom and was at Draco's side in an instant, hugging the breath out of him.

Draco took it all in stride, rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"I'd like to breath sometime soon, Harry." Draco smiled. Harry quickly released him and gave him a sheepish smile.

"_Are you all right?_" he asked.

"I'm fine, love. I've got a thick head, you know." Draco joked.

"_Please don't joke about it. I was scared out of my wits when I saw you laying there, blood flowing from your head." _Harry told him. The smile left Draco's face and he cupped Harry's hand with his own.

"I'm sorry. I honestly have no idea who would be after me, besides any Death eaters that may still be out there. But how would they get into Hogwarts? McGonagall and Lupin made sure to block and ward any secret passages into the school with that map of yours."

"Did it ever occur to either one of you that it may be a student?" Hermione asked. Harry and Draco looked at her in shock.

"_But they checked every student in the school and expelled the ones with the Dark Mark on their arm._" Harry replied, quite agitated by this fact.

"Maybe it's someone with a grudge against Draco."

"That would be the entire bloody school, Hermione! I wasn't a very nice person, as you well know." Draco snorted.

"_So we should be watchful of everyone then?_" Harry wondered.

"Just someone out to harm Draco." Hermione nodded. Without a word, the three of them headed back inside to discuss protection charms for each of them. The adults were nowhere to be seen when they returned.

"_I'm going to check their room._" Harry stated. He headed out and was back in half a minute, his face red with embarassment.

"What on earth?" Draco gaped, staring at his boyfriend.

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO CLOSE THE DOOR? HE'S PROBABLY SCARED FOR LIFE!_" _came Severus's shout a moment later. Harry seemed to sink into his chair, hiding behind Draco's robes. Draco caught on quickly and looked a bit green about the gills as Remus came into the room, hastily tying a robe about his waist. He opened his mouth to explain when he saw Harry's face but Draco held up a hand.

"We. Don't. Want. To. Know. Ever. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'm going to take Harry to Madame Pomfrey and have that particular memory wiped from his mind. And mine, now that I've thought about it." Harry gave him a grateful hug and a peck on the cheek. Remus smiled and nodded, turning to look at Hermione, who had a pensive look on her face.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Can I come watch?" she grinned, staring Remus in the eye. He choked on his laughter as Draco looked scandalized and Harry smacked her across the arm. Remus laughed out loud and headed back to his room, risking a parting shot over his shoulder.

"Don't expect your fathers to be joining you for dinner tonight. They'll be..._tied up_...for the duration of the evening." And he left the room. Draco looked at Harry, who stared right back.

"Let's get to Madame Pomfrey's." Draco stated as Harry vigorously nodded his head. Hermione's laughter followed them all the way up.

Unbeknownst to them, someone watched them from the shadows, eyes glittering with malice.

- - -

**Author's Note: May 5, 2007. I want to thank everyone for being so kind and understanding through this most difficult time in my life. Things are no better but they are no worse and I'm surprised I managed to get this chapter done in a reasonable amount of time. The muse wasn't very kind to me as it took me almost two weeks to figure out this chapter. But I thank you all for your support and kind words. Who knows...maybe I'll get out another chapter soon.**

**Lady B**

**PS...Despite the polls I put out, I now know who Draco's stalker will be. And it's the last person anyone will suspect. I had planned it out while I was at work the other night so that's definitely a good thing for my muse.**


	18. 17: Placement

**Author's Note: It's come to my attention that I didn't specify why my updates were few and far between, here at this archive. I thought I had and for that I apologize. Turns out, I found out some disturbing news about my husband and suffice it to say, he and I are no longer together. Thank you for all your concern.**

**Anyway, this chapter is pure fluff. Forgive me.**

_

* * *

Lumos a character's silent thoughts_

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**Placement**

The night before the students were to return, there was a knock upon Severus' door. Everyone paused as he answered. Minerva was standing on the threshold.

"Headmistress." Severus nodded, stepping aside so she could enter. Harry, Draco, Lucius and Remus all stood from their dinner to greet her. She waved them back down.

"Don't let me interrupt your supper. You especially, Mr Potter." she smiled. "I actually have something to discuss with all of you."

"Would you care to join us, Minerva? We were just about to sup." Remus asked.

"If Severus doesn't mind, I could use a bit of repast. I've been busy going over preparations for tomorrow and quite forgot about the time."

"I'd be honored if you dined with us, Minerva." Severus smiled, adding another place setting to the table. He waited until she was seated before serving their dinner – roast pheasant.

They ate in silence for a bit before Lucius brought up the subject she had come for.

"What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot." she laughed. "It's about Harry and Draco's placement in the dorms."

Harry looked at Severus, panic evident in his bright green eyes. He did not want to go back to the dorms. Severus wasn't looking at Harry, though.

"Absolutely not." he stated. Harry breathed a sigh of relief that went unnoticed by all but Draco. He gave Harry's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Severus, surely Harry would like to be back among his friends?" Minerva stated, missing Harry's negative response.

"No, Minerva. As long as a Weasley resides in Gryffindor House, I refuse to subject my son to his hateful rhetoric."

"Maybe we should ask Harry what he wants. It's as much his decision than anyone's." Remus stated. All eyes turned to the young man in question.

_**I don't want to go back to Gryffindor. I'm sorry, Professor.**_

"Why not, Harry? I want to hear your reasons."

_**Because the whole time I've been at Hogwarts, if something went wrong or something strange happened, I'm the one who took the blame and everyone in Gryffindor, with the exception of Neville, turned their backs on me and made it seem like it was my fault. Fourth year was quite possibly the worst one yet when everyone thought I put my name in that goblet. Ron wouldn't speak to me for nearly a month. And now he hates me completely and would probably try to hex me in my sleep because all he sees is what he considers a betrayal. He hates Slytherin and everyone associated with the house and I want no part of his hatred. I've always felt more comfortable down here anyway.**_ He added as an afterthought.

Minerva pursed her lips, clearly disapproving this decision from one of her own. She didn't like it, but she couldn't force Harry to be where he didn't want to be. She reluctantly nodded and no one missed Harry's sigh of relief.

"So, Mr Malfoy..."

"I'm staying wherever Harry is." Draco interrupted.

"And I hope to Merlin it's not in Slytherin dorms." Lucius stated.

"If you'd let me finish." Minerva replied, annoyed. Both Malfoys had the good grace to blush. "As I was saying, Mr Malfoy. As Head Boy this year, you do have the choice of your own set of rooms."

"Oh. That's okay then, as long as Harry stays with me."

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Lucius scowled.

"Harry would mostly likely prove a distraction to Draco's Head Boy duties."

"That's a load of tripe and you know it!" Lucius exploded. Draco goggled at his father. In his eighteen years alive, he had never heard the word 'tripe' fall from the lips of the Great Lucius Malfoy. Draco looked at Harry to see he was just as shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" McGonagall gaped.

"Draco has always been focused on his studies, at mine and Severus' insistence. He's not once fallen in his grades, even when he and Harry were constantly fighting. I think his exam results prove that fact. So don't stand there and give me that line because I'm not buying it!"

Minerva pursed her lips again and looked at Remus.

"Remus, surely you understand that Harry and Draco should not be allowed to room together."

"No, I don't actually. I don't see what the problem is."

"Isn't it obvious?" she wondered.

"Um. No. Should it be?" Remus's voice became dangerous.

"I can tolerate the three of you living together as that is something very rare and miraculous. I cannot abide students doing it as well."

"Ah, so it's their sexual preference you have a problem with!" Remus crowed. Severus and Lucius gave each other an amused look and stood back to watch Remus work.

"They are students, Remus."

"And they are both of age, Minerva." he shot back.

"Why are we even arguing about this?" she asked.

"You brought it up, not me. I don't have a problem with Harry and Draco rooming together. They are betrothed after all."

It got so quiet in the room, you could hear a niffler sneeze. Minerva turned to look at the two youngest men in the room. Harry held up his left hand and dropped his glamour, revealing the Malfoy Family promise ring on his hand.

"And I believe the laws are clear on this issue, Minerva. If two people are betrothed, they have every right to live together in whatever domicile they choose. You have no say in the matter."

"It seems I am wrong." Minerva quietly admitted. She looked at Harry and Draco. "If you'd follow me, I will show you where you will be living for the year."

She turned toward the door but a hand on her arm stopped her. She turned back toward Harry, an eyebrow arched in question. In response, he leaned upward and kissed her cheek. She smiled then, knowing she had been forgiven for her remarks. She patted his hand, struggling not to cry and lead the two from the room.

Once the door was closed, Remus found himself shuffled into the bedroom and stripped naked faster than he could blink.

"Close the – O_h Merlin, Severus! _- door!" he managed to gasp out as his lovers caressed his body.

- - -

Minerva brought them back a short time later, mostly to finish their discussion. She was somewhat surprised to see the three men in dressing robes but didn't question it. Harry and Draco looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"The other thing I wanted to discuss with you is Lucius's role here at the school." she began, sitting down.

"Yes, we can't have him lounging about like a slug." Severus grinned. "He'd get fat and pudgy in no time."

"I'll have you know there isn't an ounce of fat on me so shut it." Lucius replied.

"And don't I know that." Remus stated, licking his lips.

"Please, not in front of us. We're still trying to get that earlier incident out of our minds." Draco groaned. Minerva got the honor of seeing both Lucius and Severus blush, something she thought she'd never see. She smiled at them.

"I was thinking of having Lucius be your potions assistant, Severus. His marks were third behind yourself and Lily."

"But his Defense scores were better than mine. He should assist Remus." Severus argued.

"And he will." she replied. "He will assist your first through third years for potions and the fifth through sixth years for Defense."

"What about the seventh years?" Draco couldn't help but ask. Harry smacked him in the back of the head.

"_Honestly, Draco. Do you really think we need help in Defense and Potions after what we've been through? We could pass a healer's exam with our eyes closed._" Harry laughed.

"You do have a point." Draco agreed. "But you still need help in Potions, Potter." he couldn't help but add, smirking the whole time. Harry threw him a nasty look.

"Draco, that wasn't nice. Harry didn't have the advantage of tutors like you did. He does very well in Potions when he applies himself." Severus reprimanded. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"I can think of other uses for that tongue of yours." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. Harry's face glowed bright red.

_**Promises, Promises.**_ Harry laughed.

"So I am assuming this arrangement satisfies everyone?" Minerva asked. Everyone in the room nodded but Harry. "Harry?"

"_I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't ask. But, seeing it's our last year, I would like to ride the Hogwarts Express one last time._"

"Are you sure, Harry? You know Weasley and his cohorts will be on the train." Severus asked, concerned.

"_I want to. Besides, Hermione will be there. She can handle Ron better than I can._"

"Only if you promise me to wear some protective charms I'll make for you. I don't want to take any chances with your health."

"_I promise, Dad._" Harry smiled. And there was that goofy grin again. Minerva grinned at the sight.

"Well gentlemen, I take my leave of you and I will see you all at the Welcoming Feast."

"Good night, Headmistress." Lucius nodded.

Minerva stood to leave, smiling when she caught sight of Severus tickling Harry and Harry's high-pitched wheezing laughter.


	19. 18: Resort

**Author Note:** I know it's been some time since I updated this and I hope you all forgive me. The muse has been kind lately so let's see where she takes me.

- - -

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**- - -**

**18. Resort**

Harry, Draco and Hermione stood on the platform awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. They were sitting on a bench just chatting with one another when they were joined by Neville.

"Hi Neville!" Hermione smiled brightly, moving to hug her friend.

"Hi, Hermione. How was your summer?"

"Uneventful for once. Yours?"

"Spectacular. I spent it at The Hanging Gardens with Professor Sprout."

"Oh, I always wanted to visit them. Are they as beautiful as they say?"

"Even more so. I don't think there are enough words in the English language to describe them." Neville smiled. He looked over her shoulder at Harry and Draco.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville smiled. Harry waved at him.

"Malfoy." Neville said in an even tone.

"Longbottom." Draco replied.

"Where's Ron? I thought he'd be here as well." Neville wondered, looking at Harry. Harry gave a helpless shrug and Neville stared in surprise when Draco took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And apparently I missed something. What's going on?"

Hermione looked at Harry, asking for his permission to tell his story. He gave her a look that said "Go ahead, everyone's going to find out at the Feast anyway so you may as well get it over with."

"Neville, sit down. This may take a while." Hermione sighed.

- - -

By the time Hermione was finished, Neville looked considerably paler than normal. He looked at Harry.

"You know I would have been there if I could."

"_I know, Neville. You've been a wonderful friend these last few years._"

"Still, I can't believe Ron, of all people, turning on you like that. What the hell is the matter with him?"

"Ron just can't let go of his prejudice." Hermione sighed. Neville took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. This must be hard on you as well."

"It's all right, Neville. I've always believed in Harry and I'm not about to stop now. Even if he's in a relationship with Malfoy." she teased.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "I've been decent to you all summer, Hermione!"

"I'm teasing you, Draco. Silly man." she chided gently, making him blush. Harry snickered in his quiet way. He saw someone approaching over Hermione's shoulder and his expression closed off instantly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A cripple, a ferret, and a know-it-all bitch." Ron stated in a snide voice. "Neville, you should move away now before you catch whatever diseases they are carrying."

Neville gaped, staring at Ron's duel-toned face and the words across his forehead. And then Ron's words registered in his mind and he scowled darkly.

"Mind your tongue, Ronald or I'll be sending a letter to your mother." Neville hissed – really hissed – at Ron. Ron's eyes widened.

"So you're taking up with their side of things, are you?" he demanded.

"The proof is all over your face." Neville shrugged.

"You're a git, Neville."

"Takes one to know one, I think." Neville replied, calmer than he'd felt in a very long time. Ron goggled.

"Go away, Ron, before I decided to remove parts of your anatomy...using muggle methods." Hermione snarled. Ron stumbled back from her fierce expression, and the danger to his bits. Someone stuck their foot out and he fell arse over heel, landing with a splat in a puddle of something decidedly not water-based. The smell alone was enough to turn his stomach. Among the laughter of the gathering students, Ron slunk away to lick his wounds, and plot revenge.

- - -

"I don't know what the hell I ever saw in him." Hermione sighed as they watched the angry redhead walk away.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what you saw in him either." Draco grinned. "But the two of you just seemed to fit for some reason."

"_I think it was more along the lines of what people expected them to do, having seen them interacting together for the last 6 years._" Harry replied.

"People expected you and I to kill each other." Draco told him. Harry simply shrugged off his response and kissed his cheek.

The train arrived and the four of them lugged their things aboard, managing to snatch a compartment for themselves.

- - -

Professor McGonagall began her speech welcoming old students back and the new students in before the sorting began.

Professor Snape placed the Sorting Hat on its customary stool and everyone waited to hear what words of wisdom it would impart for them now that Voldemort was no longer an issue and House rivalry was mostly non-existent.

The entire student body got the shock of their young lives when the hat began to speak, not in rhyme as usual, but in an ordinary manner.

"Many years have I sorted students into houses, and only 4 have ever given me a problem with their placement; Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, James Potter and Harry Potter. Two Slytherins, A Ravenclaw and A Gryffindor, if I had gotten my way. I won't embarrass Master Snape with what his house should have been. But Harry Potter should have been placed with Slytherin."

At that news, all eyes turned to their Savior with something akin to shock. Harry seemed to sink into his seat, making himself look as small as possible.

The Hat continued on as if nothing had occurred. "Today, with Headmistress McGonagall's permission, I would like to ask for a resort a few select students."

"Are you sure about this?" Minerva asked. A resorting had never occurred before and she was quite confused at what to do.

"I am, Minerva." The Hat nodded.

"Very well then."

"Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini...please stand to and be resorted." The Hat announced. "Let it be known that although some of you may change houses, not all of you will."

Draco got to his feet, shooting a panicked look at Harry. Harry gave him an encouraging smile and a wink, which calmed Draco a bit and he went to join his yearmates at the Sorting Hat.

Hermione sat first and after a moment, the Hat announce, "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione leapt off the stool, a small smile on her face as Severus changed the color of her robes. A place was made for her at the Ravenclaw table as she was welcomed by her new house.

"Blaise Zabini."

Blaise sat next and waited while he was resorted. "RAVENCLAW!" He gave everyone a smug smile as Severus changed his robes. He sat beside Hermione and they began an animated conversation, with lots of hand-waving.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy pushed her way through and sat on the stool. "SLYTHERIN!" She smirked and moved back to her table.

Greg and Vince were both moved to Hufflepuff, while Luna Lovegood finally ended up in Gryffindor. To the shock of her brother, Ginny was resorted into Slytherin.

"Wait till Mum here's about this, you traitor!" Ron, who had finally gotten Hermione's spells removed, shouted at his sister. She flashed him a very unladylike gesture and planted herself beside her girlfriend, Millicent Bulstrode. They began talking about Quidditch strategies.

"Ronald Weasley, please sit." The Hat spoke. Still grumbling about his sister, he sat on the stool and Severus placed the Hat on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat announced. Ron's face turned an ugly shade of red as Severus changed his Gryffindor colors to Slytherin ones.

"Ha Ronald!" Ginny smirked at him as he sat down as far away from the other Slytherins as he could get. This was worse than when his mother had spanked him.

Harry thought of it as Divine Justice.

"Neville Longbottom." The Hat requested. Taking a deep breath, Neville sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry along with the other Gryffindors clapped for Neville as he sat down with his friends again. Harry knew, deep down, that Neville was a brave and kind soul, and loyal to a fault. He was definitely a Gryff, through and through.

"Draco Malfoy." The Hat announced. Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Draco sat down on the stool.

"_Mr Malfoy, I can see you've finally had your eyes opened._" The Hat stated.

"_I have._" Draco agreed.

"_Then there is no need of us to have this conversation. If you have no objections of course._"

"_I want to be with him. There's no other decision to make. I did do this for him after all._"

"_As it should be, Mr Malfoy._"

The Hat opened its mouth and announced its decision, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Smiling brightly as his former Head of House changed his robes, Draco made his way to Harry's side and gave him a heated kiss, much to everyone's (with the exception of a select few) surprise.

It was a night that would be talked about for years to come.

McGonagall decided to save the start of term appointments until after everyone had eaten and signalled the house elves to send out the food. Everyone fell to and the buzz of polite conversation flowed about the room.

. . .but one person wasn't happy. He glared at Draco, seated at the Gryffindor table, talking with his new friends.

"This isn't over, Malfoy. Not by a long shot." he hissed.


	20. 19: A Dangerous Game

**Author Note:** This chapter is a short one and I apologize for that. I have a feeling that I'm almost done with this one. (Sees everyone breathing a huge sigh of relief).

- - -

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**A Dangerous Game**

Over the next few months, as school settled into a normal routine, the attacks on Draco became more frequent and more dangerous. Draco had been in the infirmary no less than twenty times from September until mid-November with injuries too numerous to name. Harry was becoming frustrated as were his parents. Lucius was beyond furious and was seen ranting at Minerva on an almost daily basis. It took the combined efforts of Remus, Severus, Harry and Draco to get the man to calm down, the former two through rough and frequent bouts of sex.

Harry had walked in on one such session because the three men hadn't felt the need to get any farther than Severus's sitting room before they attacked one another. Harry feared for his retinas and his brain and had immediately sought out Madame Pomfrey for an emergency Oblivate – which she refused to do.

He didn't speak to his father, godfather and Lucius for a week after that incident.

- - -

Things came to a head the day before the students were to leave for Thanksgiving. Draco was walking with Harry from Gryffindor Tower with Neville and Hermione, who had surprised everyone when they had begun dating within the third week of school and had been together ever since.

They had been discussing the best way to stuff a turkey when a hex caught Draco in the middle of his back. Harry, Hermione and Neville looked on in horror as the spell sent Draco tumbling down the stairs, crumbling into an unmoving heap at the entrance to the main hall.

Further shocks abounded when Harry opened his mouth and screamed clearly into the air, "DRACO!" before running down the stairs at a reckless pace. Neville and Hermione stood behind him, and when Hermione knelt down to check Draco's pulse, Harry hissed at her.

"Don't touch him! Don't you bloody touch him!"

Neville pulled her back as she paled. Turning to a quartet of fifth year Slytherins, Neville ordered them to fetch Professor Malfoy, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey as quick as they could.

It was Severus who got to them first, followed quickly by Minerva and Lucius.

"Mother of Merlin!" Minerva gaped, staring down at Draco. Lucius fell to his knees beside Harry, his mouth open in shock.

"Draco!" Lucius whispered. Draco didn't make a move or a sound.

"Out of the way!" Poppy was heard shouting a moment later. The assembled students parted like the red sea as Poppy made her way through, already waving her wand and muttering diagnostic spells.

"Harry, move out of the way." Severus whispered into his son's ear. Harry shook his head violently. "You can't help Draco if you're in the way. Come now. We can meet him in the hospital wing." Severus gently pulled Harry to his feet just as Madame Pomfrey was putting Draco onto a stretcher. The strange procession started back upstairs but on the first landing, Harry shrugged off the arm around his shoulder and turned to look at all the students gathered at the foot of the stairs.

"I don't know which one of you did it, but when I get my hands on you, it will be the last time you lay a hand on a wand. That is my solemn vow." he stated, his voice hoarse from lack of use for so long. As magic was wont to do, it recognized a Wizard's Oath when it heard one and the entire student body felt Harry's magic accept the vow.

Only one student trembled in fear, behind a statue where no one could see their identity.

_I don't care what Potter says. I'm not done with you, Draco Malfoy. Not by a long-shot!_

- - -

Coma.

That was Madame Pomfrey's verdict when she met with them in her office a few hours later. Draco had been moved to a private room, away from the general student body.

"For how long?" Lucius demanded.

"It's hard to say, Mr Malfoy." Poppy sighed.

"You're treating my son. I think that earns you the right to call me by name." Lucius told her. She nodded.

"As I was saying. I don't know how long he could be in the coma. It could be hours, days, weeks, maybe even years before he could come to, and even then I don't know what long-term or short-term effects he may have from having his brains scrambled like they were."

"What effects?" Hermione wondered, already thinking of various books she could look through to help.

"Anything from amnesia to brain damage. Or he could wake up totally fine. I don't know. His magic is helping as best it can, but we need to be realistic. There is a fifty-fifty chance that he won't be the same Draco."

"So what do we do?" Remus asked.

"All we can do is wait." Poppy sighed.

- - -

Harry moved away from the office door after eavesdropping and made his way to Draco's room. Draco looked so pale and still, if it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, you would think he was dead. Harry settled in a chair and took Draco's hand into his own.

"You have to be all right, Draco. I'm lost without you now. You are the missing part of my soul and to lose you when I've only just found you will be the death of me. I refuse to let you go. I don't care if you wake up and you're the Draco who hated me for six years. If that's what it takes to get you back, then I'm not going to be picky about it." he whispered. He kissed Draco's hand and closed his eyes. A moment later, someone touched his shoulder and he looked up into his father's dark gaze.

"I suppose I cannot persuade you to come home and get some rest. Despite everything, you still have classes."

"No. I'm staying here." Harry replied. Severus nodded, kissed him on the top of his head and turned to leave. He paused at the door.

"It is good to hear your annoying voice again, brat." he added with affection. And then he was gone. Harry smiled slightly before closing his eyes once again, his hand still resting on Draco's.

_Come back to me Draco. In whatever capacity, please come back to me._


	21. Author's Note about Chapt 19

**_Before people keep 'biting my head off' so to speak about why I said 'Thanksgiving', let me make one thing clear..._**

**_I do know there is no Thanksgiving in England or Scotland. But in the interest of the timeline of the story, I made mention of this holiday to specify that the current plot is in fact taking place at the end of November. Sure, I could have said 'mid-November' or something, but how am I supposed to keep you guys on your toes if I don't throw out some randomly obscure thing like that? (Evil grin) You guys should know by now, I don't do things like that on accident. It's on purpose. D_**

**_Thanks all for reading and commenting...I'm going to try to have the next chapter out today and hopefully it will explain the hows and whys of Harry's voice returning._**


	22. 20: How Harry Got His Groove Back

**Author Note:** I'm not updating or posting any more multi-chaptered fics until this one is completed.

- - -

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**How Harry Got His Groove Back**

Remus stared at Severus in shock.

When Severus had come to their rooms with a pale and shaken Lucius beside him, he had immediately demanded to know what was going on. Severus gave him the shortened version of the events, hence Remus's current state of shock.

_Harry has his voice back! How is that even possible?_ Remus wondered to himself. Severus didn't even have to use Legilimency to know what he was thinking.

"Harry's always had an insane amount of luck." Severus stated.

"True, but it still doesn't explain things." Remus replied. Severus moved to the sidebar and poured Lucius a stiff bout of Scotch laced with a sleeping potion – he'd apologize for it later. He shoved the glass into the man's hands and ordered him to drink it, which he did on autopilot. A moment later, he was asleep, his head resting in Remus's lap.

"Remember that night when I showed those memories?"

"Yes. That was the very last time we heard Harry's voice."

"That scream came from the very depths of his soul, Remus. I remember telling Draco that it was a part of Harry's soul that he would probably never get back. I didn't count on him and Draco becoming a couple – falling in love and all the messy details."

It didn't take Remus long to figure things out.

"So in a sense, and according to Harry's magic, Draco is the other half of his soul, the newer half." Remus concluded.

"A true soulmates bond." Severus nodded in agreement. "Their love for one another was strong enough for Harry's magic to heal his vocal chords. I do surmise that although not fully healed, Harry will still be able to talk, though with a slight rough edge to it."

"Harry's a very lucky young man. A true soulmate is hard to come by."

"Why do you think I was drawn to the two of you, and you to me?" Lucius mumbled from his place in Remus's lap. Both men looked at the blond in surprise.

"What the devil? I gave you enough sleeping potion to knock down a full-grown thestral!" Severus gaped in shock. Lucius sat up, running his fingers through his hair.

"I've always been immune to sleeping potions, Severus. And you didn't answer my question. Do you or do you not think we're soulmates?"

"How could you even ask me that, Luc. To deny you, to deny the three of us, would kill me as sure as if Voldemort had pressed his wand to my head himself." Severus replied, kneeling at Lucius's feet, his hands resting on Lucius's knees. Remus wrapped an arm around the blond man's shoulders and Lucius leaned into his embrace, cupping Severus cheek as he did so. No one knew who moved first but the three of them began to share a kiss that would be talked about in legends for years to come.

For once, Harry didn't mind walking in on them. He quietly closed the door behind him and headed away from the dungeons. He had a Weasel to find.

- - -

Ron was coming in from Quidditch practice when he was grabbed by his collar and slammed into the wall behind him. He found himself staring into angry green eyes and audibly gulped.

"If I find out that you had something to do with Draco's accident, I will personally rearrange your face...and not in a good way." Harry rasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ron gasped out. Trapped within his fear he didn't notice that Harry was speaking to him with his own voice. The arm across his throat tightened momentarily and he wondered how fast a person could die from lack of oxygen.

"Someone hexed Draco in the back this morning and he fell down three flights of stairs." Harry growled. Ron looked at him in shock.

"You don't honestly think I had something to do with that, do you?"

"Your actions of the last few months dictate otherwise."

"Harry! I may hate the git but I don't want to kill him!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you knew me better than that?"

"Apparently I don't know you at all!" Harry snapped, stepping away from him. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Ron looked at him and sighed. If he was honest with himself, he missed his best friend. Things had been horrible since mid-summer and Ron was at a loss. He realized after the incident at Platform 9 and ¾ at the start of the year with Hermione, that he'd been horrible to them both. If he was any kind of friend at all, he would have supported Harry's lifestyle, his mate and his adopted parents without comment. And, again with the honesty thing, he had to admit that despite Draco's accident, Harry looked happy – really and truly happy – with his current lot in life.

He took a deep breath and prayed to whomever was listening that he was doing the right thing.

"How is he?" he tentatively asked. Harry caught his gaze and seem to look right into his soul. He didn't blink, didn't drop his eyes for any reason.

"He's in a coma." Harry told him, dropping his head. "Madame Pomfrey doesn't know how he'll be if he comes out of it. He could have amnesia, or he could revert back to the Draco we knew before all this."

"And you can live with that? That he could wake up and start hating you again?"

"I'll take him any way I can get him, Ron. He's my life."

"Despite what I think of Malfoy, I see he's been good for you. I'm glad." Harry's sharp gaze landed on him again and Ron felt his face flush.

"Do you really mean that, Ron? You're not just saying that so we'll be friends again, are you?"

And Ron realized that he did mean it.

"I really mean it, Harry." Ron nodded. He then stepped out on a shaky limb, hand extended. "Friends?"

Harry stared at him for a long moment.

"I can't forgive you just yet, Ron, but I would like us to be friends again." Harry replied, shaking his hand. They stood there, awkward and silent for a moment before Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"You're talking?" he gaped. Harry looked at him and grinned sheepishly. "How?"

"I think being with Draco affected my magic in some way." Harry replied. If possible, Ron's eyes grew wider.

"Do you know what this means?"

"I heard Dad saying something about Draco being my soulmate."

"Do you know how rare it is to find your soulmate? You are a lucky bastard, Harry Potter."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled, slugging him in the shoulder. "Um...I better get back to Draco."

"Will I see you at dinner?"

"Probably not, but thanks for the offer." Then Harry turned and jogged away. Ron watched him go with a small smile on his face. They may not be the best of friends again, but he had one of his friends back and that was all that mattered. Ron sighed audibly and made his way back to Gryffindor. He knew some kind of groveling would be in order to make it up to Hermione and he had to plan this carefully.

- - -

He stared down at the pale form resting in the bed, a sneer plastered on his face.

"Why can't you just fucking die like you're supposed to." he whispered. Draco moaned a little in his sleep. Hands reached over and snagged the extra pillow that had been on the floor. Slowly it was raised until it covered Draco's mouth and nose, pressing down steadily until Draco began to struggle.

"...I'm really not that hungry, Dad. I'll get something from Dobby later." came Harry's voice through the closed door. The pillow was back on the floor in a flash as the door opened and Harry walked in the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the visitor.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hey. What are you doing in here? I didn't think you and Draco were friends."

"Just thought I'd come visit, see how he was doing. Right nasty spill he took."

"Yeah, it was." Harry frowned.

"I just brought some flowers, brighten up the place a bit."

"Oh. Thanks for that." Harry replied, not liking the feeling he was getting being around the other. He moved around until he was at Draco's side, sliding his hand protectively into one of Draco's. His visitor didn't miss the move and resisted the urge to growl. He suddenly realized that in order to get to Draco, he would have to get rid of Harry first. His mind shifted with this new plan and he plastered a smile on his face.

"I better get to class before Professor Lupin tears me a new one. See you later, Harry!"

"Yeah. See you." Harry replied as the other left the room. He waited until he no longer heard footsteps before he looked down at his mate. "That is one odd, duck, Draco." Harry sighed.

Draco's head rolled toward Harry's voice and Harry stared in shock. "Draco? Can you hear me?"

"Harry?" Draco moaned. Harry almost laughed out loud.

"Open those eyes, love." Harry encouraged, dropping down next to his face. Draco's eyelids fluttered for a long time before they slowly opened. The first thing he saw was bright green eyes, shiny wet with tears. He smiled slightly.

"Hey." Draco smiled.

"Hey yourself!" Harry grinned, a single tear sliding down his cheek. Draco reached over with a weak and trembling hand and wiped it away, resting his palm on Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a muggle car. What happened?"

"Someone hexed you in the back this morning and you fell down three flights of stairs."

"That would explain why I feel like I've been hit by a car. Who was it?"

"We don't know, no one saw anything."

"Hang on...Harry, you can talk again?"

"Yeah." Harry grinned.

"How's that possible?"

"Dad says its because we're soulmates." Draco stared at him for the longest time and Harry worried it might have been too much to give him all at once, when Draco broke out into a huge smile.

"Brill!" Draco laughed, breathlessly. He wrapped an arm around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him into a needy kiss, which Harry eagerly responded to.

"If you gentlemen are finished giving each other a tonsillectomy, I would like to examine Mr Malfoy." came the nurse's amused voice some time later. Harry pulled back first, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Sorry." he rasped.

"I'm not shocked, Mr Potter." she winked at him, pulling out her wand. "But do try to keep it down a bit. My heart can't take the thought of two gorgeous young men such as yourselves stuck in intimate positions."

"Madame Pomfrey!" Harry exclaimed, clearly embarrassed. Draco was trying his hardest not to laugh and aggravate his slowly healing ribs, and it came out as a choked giggle.

"It's good to see you awake and functioning in a normal capacity, Mr Malfoy." she stated, updating his charts.

"I don't take all the credit." Draco said, looking at Harry. "My soulmate helped."

Harry grinned stupidly and sat beside Draco on the bed when he tugged his hand.

"I'll just go inform your fathers that you're alive and well. No funny business! Mr Malfoy is still healing." she warned before leaving the room. Draco rested his head against Harry's thigh.

"What are we going to do, Harry? This is getting serious."

"I'm taking care of it, Draco. Don't you worry. They won't get another chance." Harry vowed. Draco pulled Harry's arm down around his neck and held him close. He drifted off to sleep as Harry's fingers carded through his hair. Harry watched him sleep for a bit before drifting off to sleep himself.

Eyes watched them, glinting madly.

_Fine, Potter! If that's how the game is played, then let's dance!_


	23. 21: Things That Make You Go Hmm

_**Author Note:** Before I get to this ridiculously short chapter (my muse is being a bitch), I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone for their kind words and support for my grandparents. My grandfather is not well at all, but he is still alive and will be on oxygen the remainder of his life (however short it may be). So thank you for your thoughts and prayers...it means alot to me._

_And now...a different kind of complaint...quite recently, I had someone instant message me out of the blue, asking me when I was going to update again. I hadn't been home less then two days. That was **SO** not on, and it kind of pissed me off._

_Let me reiterate something I've said before...I enjoy writing, it keeps my mind off the worries and horrors of my life. If people are going to start making demands of me, it's going to make me not want to write anymore, meaning I could quite possibly do one of two things: 1.) stop the story right where it is and not finish it at all or 2.) cobble a quick crappy ending and royally piss everyone off who was reading it. Neither idea pleases me because I hate leaving any of my stories unfinished, nevermind giving them a shitty ending._

_So in the future, please consider that any writer of any of your favorite stories does have a life as well, and sometimes we can't always come up with a chapter a day/week. We go where the muse takes us and hope you're still around to read it._

_Please forgive me if I sound harsh, but it is the way I feel._

_Now that I've taken up most of your reading time...on with the suspense!_

- - -

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**Things That Make You Go Hmm...**

When Ron approached The Fat Lady, she glared at him.

"What do you want, Mr Weasley?" she asked.

"I was told I could find Hermione, um, Ms Granger, here. I'd like to speak to her please."

"And what makes you think she wants to speak to you?"

"Could I just speak to her please?" Ron sighed. She looked him over for a moment before disappearing.

A moment later the portrait opened but it wasn't Hermione he was looking at. It was Neville.

"Hermione doesn't want to speak to you right now, Ron." Neville told him.

"Could you just give her a message for me?"

"Depends on the message."

"Just tell her that Harry and I talked, kind of worked things out. I'd like to be friends again, even if it's not best friends. Will you tell her that?"

"I'll tell her." Neville nodded, after a tense moment of silence.

"Thanks, Neville." Neville just waved him off and went back inside. Ron turned on his heel and headed back downstairs.

- - -

Harry was walking to his father's quarters when he got the sense he was being followed. He didn't turn around, walking with an easy, carefree pace, while slowly drawing his wand from his inner robes. Keeping his hand out of view, he pointed his wand behind him and whispered a binding spell. There was a shocked cry and a thud as a body hit the floor. He quickly turned around and jogged to where a shadowed form was staked out on the floor. He lit his wand and stared down into the face of...

"Remus! Oh shite, I'm sorry!" Harry gaped, releasing his spell. He helped Remus to his feet and helped him dust off his robes.

"No harm done, Harry. Glad to see you're still practicing Constant Vigilance." Remus smiled. "And that was quick, too. I didn't even see you pull your wand."

"My secret." Harry smiled. "Why were you following me, anyway?"

"I was on my way to the Infirmary when I saw you come out so I thought I'd follow you back down. I didn't mean to scare you." Harry had that odd feeling of being watched again, but didn't mention it to Remus.

"It's all right, Moony. Draco actually kicked me out when I told him I hadn't eaten all day. Said not to come back until I've eaten a full meal." he chuckled.

"Well I guess we shouldn't disappoint him, then." Remus laughed, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders. They continued on their way to the dungeons.

Another dark form peeled itself away from the shadows, growling with frustration.

_So fucking close! Argh!_

- - -

Later that night, Harry was sitting on the sill in their rooms, looking up at the half-moon shining in the sky. A soft sound caught his attention and his wand was out in a flash, a disarming curse on the tip of his tongue. Draco stared at him, wide-eyed.

"What are you doing out of the hospital?" Harry asked, putting his wand away once again and moving to Draco's side. It was clear he was still weak from his ordeal and was trembling with the effort to remain on his feet.

"I couldn't sleep without you beside me." he shrugged. "I kept having nightmares of being suffocated." Draco told him as Harry pulled him into his arms.

"Madame Pomfrey is going to be on the warpath when she finds out you're gone." Harry warned him, leading him to their bedroom.

"If it means I'll get a good night's sleep, then I don't care what she threatens me with." Draco smiled as he was helped into bed. Harry made sure he was covered up well before removing his night robe and joining him. Draco immediately cuddled close, resting an ear over Harry's beating heart. It soothed his soul, that sound, and in no time at all, he was asleep. Harry gently rubbed his back, thankful Draco was still in his life, before he too fell asleep.

- - -

"What the hell do you mean, 'he's gone'? You were supposed to keep an eye on him!" Lucius shouted at the mediwitch the following morning.

Poppy had called Lucius, Severus and Remus when she discovered Draco was missing from his bed.

"He's your son, Lucius. You've probably taught him all kinds of anti-detection spells." Poppy glared at the irate blond in front of her. Lucius took a step back and had the good grace to blush. Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and Remus was faring no better, letting out small snorts of laughter every few seconds. Lucius glared at them both, his eyes promising all kinds of painful retribution.

"So where is he?" Remus wondered. Suddenly, the fireplace in Poppy's office flared orange and they could hear Harry calling to them. They went into her office and saw Harry's head bobbing in the flames.

"Oh so this is where everyone was. I called Dad's room and no one answered."

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to let Madame Pomfrey know that Draco is with me. He couldn't sleep last night so he left the hospital wing and came to our rooms."

"See, Lucius. There was nothing to worry about." Poppy told the elder Malfoy.

"Nothing to worry about? Draco traveled the castle...alone might I add. Someone is trying to kill my son and you say there's nothing to worry about? Please!" Lucius sneered.

"Lucius, pull yourself together! You are a Malfoy and a Slytherin. Fucking act like it." Remus stated. Lucius gaped at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The last two days you've been walking around like a nagging fishwife, or dare I say it, a Hufflepuff!" Lucius tried to come up with a response but Remus cut him off. "Draco is a grown man and I'm pretty damn sure he can take care of himself. He doesn't need his father hovering over him like a worried wife. And let's not forget the fact he's bonded to the most powerful wizard on the planet. Between the two of them, I'm pretty fucking sure they can take down whoever is after them." Remus ticked off these facts on his fingers, while Lucius stared at him in shock.

"Um...let me know when the fireworks end." Harry stated. Everyone had forgotten he was still in the fireplace. He quickly closed off his end as the four adults in the room stared at one another. A moment later, Lucius straightened his spine, turned on his heel and left the room.

"Think I went a bit too far?" Remus wondered, scratching his head. Severus and Poppy looked at him.

"It was something that needed to be said, Remus. I'm just surprised I didn't say it first." Severus sighed. "He'll go off and sulk for a day or two and come back to complain that you were right, then demand to be fucked into the floor."

"My goodness! Between you three and your children, I don't know which thought is hotter!" Poppy grinned, fanning herself.

"You are NOT watching us have sex, no matter how much I like the idea." Severus replied.

"Kinky bastard, isn't he?" Remus chuckled. Poppy nodded, her face bright red.

_TBC..._


	24. 22: Get This Party Started

**Author Note:** I do apologize for the distance between updates. With the worries over my grandfather, the muse was a bit unkind. I hope you enjoy this relatively small chapter.

_**- - -**_

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**22. Get This Party Started**

As it was, it took almost a week before Lucius would speak to them and another three days before he would even join them in bed. Instead (and to everyone's utter dismay), he camped out in Draco and Harry's rooms. Draco was not a happy person.

Remus and Severus had to get on hands and knees and practically grovel before Lucius would accept their apologies, but accept them he did and life got back to normal for them.

- - -

It was a week before Christmas and Harry's sense of _wrongness_ began to increase. Someone was following him around school and watching him all the time. The only place he felt secure was in his and Draco's rooms or his father's rooms. He took to keeping his wand in an inside pocket of his robes so he would have quick and easy access to it at all times, as well as the element of surprise. It was starting to freak him out.

It was at times like these, when he was feeling insecure and scared that he sought out his older, more intelligent parental figures.

- - -

It was a Saturday morning. Severus, Remus and Lucius were, for once in their lives, being lazy. They had awoken that morning, wrapped around each other like peas in a pod and proceeded to give each other mind-blowing sex. And now they were eating breakfast and just enjoying each other's company, like the men in love they were.

So it was a complete surprise when there was a knock on their bedroom door about eight-thirty.

"Dad? Remus? Lucius? Are you decent?" came Harry's voice a moment later. Severus quickly sat up and made sure the three of them were covered.

"Come in, Harry." he called. The door opened and Harry stepped into the room, his eyes closed. Lucius snorted and Remus elbowed him in the side to keep him quiet.

"Be nice, Luc." Remus whispered.

"I don't do nice." Lucius declared.

"That's the understatement of the year." Harry laughed, clearly hearing Lucius's statement.

"You can open your eyes, Harry." Lucius sighed. Taking a quick peek, relieved that the three men had the important bits covered, Harry sat down in the chair next to his father's side of the bed. Severus noticed that Harry had dark circles under his eyes and reached over to touch his shoulder. Harry looked up at him.

"Have you been sleeping all right?"

"Not really." Harry admitted.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Come up here. Lucius, shove over." Severus demanded. Grumbling under his breath, but doing as requested, Lucius moved closer to Remus as Severus pulled Harry up between them. Harry snuggled close, breathing in Severus's scent, slightly musky with an undertone of spice and sighed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Honestly? I don't know. I feel like I'm being watched, followed around the school, all the time. It's very unnerving."

"How long have you felt like this?" Lucius asked. Harry looked up at the blond.

"Just after Draco got hurt." Lucius felt his heart clench painfully at the reminder of one of the worst times of his life.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry only nodded.

"Where's Draco?" Lucius demanded.

"He's fine, Uncle Luc. He's in the sitting room, eating breakfast." Harry replied. Lucius stared down at the young man beside him, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Harry. Excuse me a moment." Lucius whispered, scrambling over Remus and darting into the bathroom.

"I so did not need to see Uncle Luc's arse – again!" Harry groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. Remus snorted with laughter, while Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

"I'll just go check on Lucius." Remus smiled, patting Harry's arm. He had sense enough to pull on a robe before leaving the bed and for that Harry was grateful.

"I didn't mean to upset Uncle Lucius, Dad. Reminding him about Draco being hurt." Harry sighed. Severus kissed the top of the dark head nestled against his chest.

"I don't think that's what is bothering him, Harry. I think he's a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because it was the first time you've ever called him 'Uncle' out loud and he was taught at a very young age that showing any emotion other than disdain was a weakness that could be exploited."

"So I did upset him. I'm sorry." Harry mumbled. A hand moved against his spine, rubbing gently.

"Don't be sorry, Harry." Lucius replied. "I'm honored you would call me such. It was just unexpected. I'm sorry you thought otherwise."

"If the love-fest is over, can we get back to Harry's stalker?" Draco stated from the doorway. Four pairs of eyes looked at the younger blond and Harry snorted with laughter. There was strawberry jam stuck to the front of Draco's expensive white silk shirt and he didn't seem to notice. Lucius looked at his son.

"Draco, did you forget your table manners?" he asked, eyebrow arched. Draco looked down at himself and swore in four different languages, turning back into the other room, shouting for Dobby. Severus returned his attention to his son.

"Harry. I will speak to Minerva if you'd like, make sure there are no rogue Death Eaters about the school."

"Thank you, Dad. That would make me feel a bit better, I think."

"No need to thank me. It's my job as your father to worry about your well-being. Never doubt that."

"I won't."

"And you can come to us about anything that bothers you, Harry. We're all family now." Remus told him. Harry smiled, hugging all three of them.

"Now off with you, brat so we can enjoy the rest of our morning." Severus stated, helping Harry to his feet.

"Lunch?" Harry wondered.

"One sounds good." Severus agreed. Harry gave them one last smiled before leaving the room, calling for Draco.

"Ah, youth." Lucius sighed.

"Oh do shut it, Lucius." Severus sighed.

"Make me." Lucius retorted, a wicked gleam in his eye. Severus looked over at Remus.

"I do believe that was a challenge, Mr Lupin."

"I do believe you are right, Mr Snape."

"No it wasn't!" Lucius exclaimed, eyes wide. As he was in the middle of the bed, he could not escape his mates and moaned heavily as they both began attacking his body with lips and hands.

"CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR!" came twin shouts from the next room.

The three men laughed.

As it was, Severus forgot about talking to Minerva. It was something he would soon regret.

- - -

Most of the school was empty except for the few who remained behind for the Christmas holidays. Harry was alone in the library, finishing up some last minute homework, when he got the sense he was no longer alone. He looked up quickly, cursing himself for letting his guard down for even a moment.

"Oh, hey Eddie." he greeted the young Ravenclaw who was standing there. Eddie Carmichael gave him a small smile.

"Harry." Eddie stated, his tone odd. Harry became wary, instantly.

"Something wrong?" Harry wondered.

"No. I was just wondering something, that's all."

"Oh?"

"What's it like?" Eddie asked.

"What is what like?" Harry frowned, beginning to gather up his things. His instincts were screaming at him to get away from the Ravenclaw.

"Killing someone?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do." Eddie grinned. "Tell me something. How's Draco? No side effects from his spill down the stairs?"

Harry jumped to his feet, reaching for his wand, but Eddie was a little faster and knocked Harry cold with a single blow to the head.

- - -

Draco poked his head into the Gryffindor common room, looking for Neville. Neville was sitting on the couch with Hermione doing his homework.

"Neville? Can you do me a favor?" he asked, approaching the young couple.

"Sure, Draco."

"Can you tell Harry that I'm going to be late meeting him for dinner? I have to go to the lab and work on an extra-credit assignment."

"Sure."

"Thanks." Draco smiled, heading for the portrait hole.

"Hang on a minute!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco stopped to look at her. "When did Harry tell you he was meeting you for dinner?"

"He didn't actually. I found a note in our rooms."

"Draco. Harry told me you and he wouldn't be meeting at all _**because**_ of your extra-credit assignment!"

Draco's eyes widened. "I've got to find Severus."

"We're coming with you!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet, Neville right behind her.

They met Ron coming up from the dungeons and quickly explained to him that Harry was in danger. That was all he needed to hear.

Severus's door was locked and warded when they arrived. Draco pounded on the closed door, shouting for anyone who could hear him. After a moment, Lucius answered the door and he didn't look happy to see them.

"What the bloody hell is all this noise?" he demanded.

"Where's Severus?" Draco asked, panic evident in his voice. Severus was at the door in an instant, Remus right behind him. Severus took one look at Draco's face and knew in an instant.

"Harry!" he hissed.

- - -

Harry came awake much like he did everything else, quickly and quietly. The room he was in was lit by a single wall sconce and he could make out a single door on the other side of the room. He tried to sit up but found his arms and legs chained to the bed he was laying on.

"Great!" he hissed. He tried a silent _Alohomorra_ and nothing happened.

"You won't be able to get out of those." came a voice nearby. Harry looked up to see Eddie approaching him. But something was wrong with his face. It looked as if it was falling off, losing cohesion.

"Release me!" he demanded.

"I don't think so, Harry Potter. You and I have something to talk about." Eddie's voice began to change, sounding in a higher octave then what he was used to. And it suddenly hit him, what was happening.

"Your Polyjuice is wearing off." Harry smirked. 'Eddie' touched 'his' face, shrugging.

"I was sick of drinking it anyway." 'Eddie's' flesh began to rearrange itself and in a moment, Harry found himself staring into the crazed eyes of...

"Hello, Pansy."

_TBC..._


	25. 23: Intentions Are Not Always Good

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts 

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

- - -

**Intentions Are Not Always Good**

- - -

Pansy knelt down beside him until their eyes were level. Harry noticed her eyes were glinting madly and he couldn't help the tremor that wracked his body.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm doing this."

"The thought did occur to me, for a brief moment." Harry said, "And how you got Eddie involved."

"Easy actually. Eddie's parents were Death Eaters. He wasn't quite ready to follow in their footsteps...until The Dark Lord brought his sister before Him. She was a squib, you see, and He ordered Eddie's father to kill her to prove his allegiance. Mr Carmichael balked, of course. So He told Eddie's mother to kill the both of them. She refused him as well. Eddie offered to do it in their stead but the Dark Lord refused, offering the job to Lucius instead. Lucius didn't hesitate of course and Eddie vowed to get revenge on Lucius for taking what should have been his Rite of Passage to the Dark. Lucius went into hiding before Eddie got the chance. So Eddie came to me and asked for my help. I had my own plans for revenge on The Malfoys – Draco, for one, and Narcissa especially, since it was she who canceled the marriage contract between our two families, at Draco's request. She should have realized then that it is very unwise to refuse a Parkinson." Her voice took on a darker and dreamy edge and she reached out to stroke Harry's hair. It made his skin crawl and he resisted the urge to flinch. "I killed her, you know. Lured her out of Malfoy Manor and pushed her off the cliffs behind them. And I couldn't have Eddie messing up my plans so I killed him too. Since I was already a wanted criminal, it was easy to use him for Polyjuice ingredients."

"How long?"

"Since term started."

"You won't get away with this, you know. People will be looking for me."

"Your precious Draco, I assume? I'm counting on it, Potter." And with that, she grabbed his face between her hands and forcefully kissed him. He felt himself gag when her tongue shoved its way into his mouth and in a fit of rage, he bit down hard on the offending muscle. Pansy screeched in pain and pulled back sharply. He was pleased to note he had done some damage, if the blood oozing from her lips was any indication. She retaliated by slapping him hard, knocking his glasses off his face, her sharp nails leaving furrows in his cheek.

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!" he replied in kind. She spat in his face, turning to leave the room.

"You can fucking rot for all I care, Potter! By the end of tonight, Draco will be dead and you will take the blame for it!" And with that parting shot, she was gone.

_Shite!_ Harry exclaimed. He'd forgotten Pansy had access to Polyjuice. _She must have stolen some loose strands when she was petting my head like some bloody pet!_ He could only pray to any God or Goddess listening that his dad had the wards on their rooms tuned into his magical signature. He tried, once more, to use his magic to set himself free and once again nothing happened. He looked closely at the bands and noticed the Runes of Suppression straight off.

_Good thing Remus had me read those Ancient Runes books. Now to figure out which one she used. There is at least fifteen hundred of them to go through. I'll just start with the A's and work my way up._

He began the arduous task of trying to set himself free. His Draco was in serious danger.

_TBC..._

_**Sorry this chapter is a short one. I'm building up the suspense and anticipation. Can you see my evil grin?**_


	26. 24: Elementary My Dear Pansy

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts 

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**Elementary, My Dear Pansy**

Pansy was becoming extremely frustrated. After polyjuicing herself as Harry, she headed for the room that he and Draco shared. And she had been trying, without success to get in, but the wards were not admitting her. She kicked the wall in frustration.

"Harry?" came a smooth voice behind her. She turned and saw her former potions professor standing in the hall. "What's wrong, son?"

"I can't get in my room." Pansy replied. _This is too easy._

"Well that's odd." Severus replied, taking out his wand. Pansy backed away warily as he approached the door. He muttered something under his breath and waved his wand. After a moment he stepped back and pinned her with a glare. "The wards are fine."

Pansy floundered for a moment.

"Well...I didn't need anything from them anyway. I'll just come back later. Um...have you seen Draco?"

"Yes. He's in my quarters visiting his father and uncle. You're welcome to join us. We were just about to have lunch."

"Oh-Okay." Pansy nodded, seeing no way of getting out of it. She reluctantly followed the man back to his rooms. Severus muttered the password to them and as the door slid open, the hydra in the painting beside the door hissed angrily at her. Severus paused and stared, frowning deeply.

"What's wrong with him?" Pansy asked. Severus expression darkened for a moment more before he replied.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Severus mumbled, leading the girl into his personal space. Remus, Lucius and Draco were sitting on the couch, looking worried when Severus entered. Severus made a vague hand gesture to his three companions that went unnoticed by Pansy as she looked around. Draco approached her, a small smile on his face.

"Where have you been, love? I thought we were meeting later?" Draco asked, kissing her cheek. She had to strongly resist the urge to shove him away.

"I'm sorry. I was taking a walk around outside and lost track of time." Pansy replied. "What were we meeting about anyway?"

"Remus wanted to talk to us about the possibility of being turned into werewolves so we could have children." Draco replied brightly. Pansy gulped.

"W-Werewolves? Um...how would he do that?"

"It's a simple procedure really." Lucius answered. "He would simply take you with him on the night of the full moon and have sex with you. At the moment of orgasm, he would bite you, transferring both semen and saliva into your body to facilitate the change."

Pansy couldn't have been more shocked if Voldemort had been resurrected and had danced the hokey pokey across the room in a neon pink leotard. Her mouth hung open in disbelief.

"And the full moon is tonight! Say yes, Harry! Please?" Draco begged. Pansy was still doing her fish-out-of-water imitation, and it looked extremely funny on 'Harry's' face. Draco had to bite his the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. He noticed similar looks on the faces of his father and Severus. Remus was just sitting there with a bored expression on his face.

He had caught Pansy's scent the minute she walked through the door and he had to whisper to Lucius to cast a partial Petrificus on him to keep him from leaping at the girl. He wanted his Harry back at all costs.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." Pansy finally answered.

"Why not?" Draco pouted. "Don't you want children with me?"

By now, Pansy had enough and her anger surfaced immediately – her mistake.

"Of course I do, but not that way, and certainly not with that flea-bitten blood-traitor lover!" she scowled, hands on her hips. Remus snarled low in his throat and not even Lucius could stop him. He was across the room in less than a minute and had his hands around Pansy's throat, pinning her to the wall.

"Ms Parkinson, you have exactly five seconds to tell me where my son is or I will allow him to rip your throat out." Severus stated, his voice like ice.

"I'm Harry!" she gasped around the hand across her throat. Remus snarled again and brought his nose close to her throat. She whimpered.

"I can smell you. I smelled you the minute you walked through the door." Remus told her.

"Ms Parkinson, I assure you, not one of your lies have been believed since the minute I saw you in the hall outside of my son's room." Severus added. "The wards on those rooms respond only to magical signatures in conjunction with a password that only Harry and Draco know. The hydra in the painting outside my door, is female and responds only to the name Hugo. You insulted her when you called her a 'him'."

"And did you honestly think Harry would allow someone he's looked up to as a father to defile his body in such a way?" Lucius smoothly replied, joining the small group against the wall. "What do you take us for? We've been on this planet far longer then you and know all the little tricks of imitating someone." Lucius took out his wand and uttered a long string of Latin. Pansy felt the magic hit her as she was painfully changed back to her own body. She glared at all of them.

"You should be dead! All of you should be dead!" she hissed.

"You will be dead if you do not tell me where Harry is!" Remus growled, shaking the girl.

"I killed him!" she laughed, slowly moving her hand into her robe pocket. Remus howled in pain and released his hold on her. The others saw why a moment later as a wicked looking silver dagger was seen poking from his right side. He sank to the floor, shuddering violently as Severus went to assist him. Pansy took the opportunity to draw her wand and started firing off curses left and right. Lucius and Draco dived for cover as green light shot both their directions.

- - -

Severus ignored everything around him as he took care of Remus. He pulled the dagger from his mate, ignoring Remus's bark of pain, and tossed it across the room. Remus was drenched in sweat and he was losing consciousness.

"Remus? Remus!" Severus called. Remus reluctantly opened his eyes to see Severus hovering over him.

"H-Hurts!"

"I know, love, but you need to help me now or I won't be able to withdraw the silver and you will die!"

"No d-die! Y-You n-need me, L-Luc, D-Draco, H-Harry..." Remus whispered.

"Yes, we all need you but you come first. Now help me!" Severus demanded. He helped Remus into a sitting position and quickly cut off his jacket and shirt. Once done, he lay him back on the floor and pulled out his emergency potions kit. He shoved a bezor into Remus's mouth and told him to hold it under his tongue. He pulled out two gold tinted vials and popped the corks, pouring the first one over the wound. It began to bubble and smoke and Remus clenched his jaw to keep from crying out. Slowly the silver that had been coating the dagger began to ooze from the wound. Severus didn't stop to relish this fact, he opened Remus's mouth and poured the second vial into his mouth, rubbing his throat to help him swallow. The results were instantaneous. The wound glowed gold for a moment before spitting out what looked like a small ball of silver. It rolled across the floor and underneath the destroyed coffee table. Moving behind his injured mate, Severus gathered him under his arms and dragged him behind the couch for cover, before drawing his own wand and joining the fight.

_TBC..._


	27. 25: And In Conclusion

_Lumos_ a character's silent thoughts 

**_Lumos_** Harry writing in the air

"_Lumos_" Harry's thought spell

**And In Conclusion**

Harry finally freed himself from his bonds and got to his feet. He swayed dizzily for a moment, getting his equilibrium back and then moved toward the door. He groaned in frustration when he saw more runes on the door.

_This is fucking ridiculous! I want out of here, NOW!_

His magic responded to his command and the door exploded outward. He took off at run, recognizing the walls that identified that he was somewhere within Hogwarts. A sliver of pain shot through his side and he almost collapsed.

_Draco!_

He caught his breath and put on another burst of speed.

- - -

A slashing hex caught Draco in his side and he cried out in pain, pressing his hand against himself to staunch the flow of blood.

"Draco!" Lucius exclaimed.

"I'm all right!" he called back.

Pansy's curses were getting more vicious as she tried to leave the room. She found she couldn't when she identified Severus's magical signature on the wards. She would have to kill him first if she wanted to escape. She kept firing curses at the two blonds on the other side of the room and she searched for Severus. She finally spotted him pulling the werewolf behind the couch and turned her attention to him.

"Severus, look out!" Lucius shouted. Severus ducked in time to see bright green light hit the wall just behind him and he snarled a word Draco had never heard him use before. Severus fired of his specialty, _Sectumsempra,_ and grinned with vicious delight when it found its mark across the girl's thigh.

Pansy nearly dropped her wand in shock when she felt the spell hit her leg. She looked down to see her blood running down her leg in a flood.

_Caught a vein, that bastard!_ She growled.

She strengthened her shield spell and withdrew a second wand from her robes. Now she could cast double the amount of spells and did so with relish, unaware she was about to get attached from behind.

- - -

Harry recognized the hallway of the seventh floor immediately and stopped outside where the Room of Requirement was.

_I need a shortcut to the dungeons. I need a shortcut to the dungeons. I need a shortcut to the dungeons._ He thought quickly. The door appeared immediately and he yanked it open, quickly ducking out of the way of one of Lucius's spells. The room had sensed his overwhelming need and instead of giving him a quick route to the dungeons, had brought him straight into his father's room. He looked over the top of the table he was hiding behind and spotted Draco near the kitchen, a hand pressed to his bleeding side. Harry's breath caught in his throat. He found Lucius by looking to his immediate right, hiding behind Severus's chair. Severus and Remus were nowhere in sight, which worried him greatly. And then he saw Pansy, standing near the door. He could see the outline of her shield spell and growled low in his throat as she launched another Avada spell over near the couch. He could make out the top of his father's head behind it.

_This bitch is going down!_ He snarled.

His magic reached out again in his anger and Pansy's shield fell immediately. A second later, her left arm was severed from her body, quickly followed by her right. She howled in agony before the sound was cut off by her head separating itself from her body and hitting the floor with a thud.

The silence in the room following her grisly death was frightening.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. Harry looked up, saw Draco looking at him with relief and ran to his side, helping him to his feet.

"_Are you all right?_" Harry asked, looking at the wound.

"I'm fine, nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now." Harry whispered, tucking his head against Draco's neck and listening to his heartbeat. Draco wrapped an arm about him and hugged him tightly, letting go when he aggravated his wound. Harry looked around.

"Remus?"

"Will be fine once we get him to the infirmary." Severus reassured him. The two men stared at one another before Harry launched himself into his father's arms. Severus hugged him tightly, his eyes clenched shut to stave off the flood of tears. "I thought I had lost you." he whispered into Harry's hair.

"Never." Harry replied, the words muffled in Severus's robes.

Professor McGonagall arrived with a contingent of Aurors and statements were taken and confirmed. The body of Pansy was carted away immediately and the five men helped each other to the infirmary.

- - -

After Poppy had gotten each man settled into a bed and healed, she called for a house elf to bring them something to eat. Severus complained the whole time that nothing was wrong with him and he didn't need to be stuck in the hospital wing. Poppy glared at him until he settled down and calmly pointed out to him the egg-sized bump on his head that he had gotten when part of the wall of his rooms had rained down upon his head.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

Once things calmed down, Minerva approached him.

"Stop hovering, woman!" Severus muttered. Minerva laughed and sat down in the chair at his side.

"I have some good news and some bad news I'm afraid."

"Well, by all means, share the good news first." he snorted.

"We managed to save all of your books and personal effects and your rooms are repairable."

"I'm thrilled." he snorted.

"The bad news is, they won't be ready until the start of the next school year."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The wards and walls sustained heavy magical damage and the earliest we can get a curse breaker to come take a look is next year. William Weasley is on assignment in Mongolia for Gringotts and is incommunicado for the duration."

Severus dropped his head and groaned.

"Well where are we staying?"

"I was hoping Harry and Draco would allow you to stay with them for the time being." she wondered, looking at the two young men in question.

"No bloody way!" Draco exclaimed. "I refuse to be subjected to seeing my father and my godfather and my uncle naked and in compromising positions on a daily basis! And on our furniture no less!"

"Me either!" Harry agreed with a fair amount of blushing.

"Nor do I wish to see what the two of you get up to in our absence as I'm pretty sure it's just as obscene." Remus snorted, wincing slightly as he aggravated the wound in his side.

"I figured you would see it like that. I have instead given your parents the room next to yours. If that is agreeable?"

Remus, Lucius and Severus looked at each other in silent communication before they each nodded. "Excellent! I'll get the house elves to move your things immediately. Get some rest, all of you. It's been a trying time, I'm sure." And she left the room.

- - -

Harry was in the throes of a nightmare, crying out and struggling against his unseen attacker.

"Harry, wake up son! You're safe. It's all right." came a soft voice. He bolted upright, shuddering violently and found the dark eyes of his father looking at him with concern. He looked around and realized he was still in the hospital wing. He looked back at Severus.

"Okay now?"

"Yeah." Harry whispered, running a hand over his face.

"Want to talk about it?" Harry shook his head no and Severus let him be, simply rubbing his back in comfort. Finally Harry looked at him.

"Am I evil?" Severus looked at him, shocked for a moment.

"No. Why would you think something like that?"

"Because I felt nothing when I killed her. Nothing at all. No pity, no shame, no remorse. Doesn't that make me evil?"

"You're no more evil than Remus or I are. Now Lucius, he's evil." Severus chuckled, ignoring the blond glaring at him on the other side of the room. He nudged Harry to move over until he was sitting on the bed beside him, an arm wrapped around him. Harry leaned into him and sighed. "You did what you had to do to save the lives of people you care about. She would have killed us and gotten away if you hadn't arrived when you did. And you heard Kingsley. Purely a case of self-defense. They won't send you to prison for saving lives."

"Shouldn't I at least feel some guilt about it?"

"Why?" Severus looked at him.

"Because some small part of me enjoyed it too damn much and it scares me. I was even picturing her as Uncle Vernon at one point."

"Each of us has a bit of a dark side. The important thing is that you know what is right and what is wrong and you don't let those wrong things outweigh the right. Deep down inside, you are a good and decent person, Harry Potter-Snape and no one can take that away from you if you don't let them."

"Who did I piss off in a previous life to make people want to hurt me?" Harry asked, a small amount of sadness in his voice.

"I don't know, son. I don't know." Severus replied. He kissed the top of Harry's head and let him think over his words. "No more questions. It's been a long day and you need sleep."

"Yes, sir." Harry yawned. Severus slid down in the bed and pulled Harry against his side. Harry fell asleep listening to his father's steady heartbeat, and Severus drifted off a moment later listening to his son's soft breathing. Poppy came out to check on them, and almost woke Severus to move him to his own bed, but decided against it when she saw him unconsciously place a kiss on Harry's sleeping form. She smiled softly before dimming the lights and returning to her own room.

- - -

The sun shining in his eyes was the first thing he was aware of. The second were the whispers coming from somewhere to his right.

"I'm not waking him, Ron. He looks comfortable." came Hermione's voice.

"How can anyone be comfortable sleeping next to Snape?" Ron replied. Severus mentally rolled his eyes.

"Ron, are we going to have this discussion again?" Hermione snapped. "I thought you were over it already?"

"I thought I was too, until I saw that!" Ron snapped back. Severus was on the verge of letting them know he could hear them when he heard a third voice join the argument.

"Ron, if you have something to say about my father then fucking say it and leave because I'm really sick and tired of your back and forth attitude." Harry stated. Severus mentally applauded. He felt Harry shifting upright beside him and remained still.

"Harry, come on! This has gone on long enough, don't you think?"

"Have all your brains taken residence in your feet?" Harry wondered. Severus repressed a snort, though it was a bit of an effort. He slitted his eyes to watch Ron's face change colors. "This is where I want to be Ron. No one forced me into this situation, no one hit me with a compulsion charm and I'm not polyjuiced. Do you want me to take Veritserum? I can have the best Potions Master in the world whip up a batch for you if that's what it takes."

"But Harry-"

"Ron, shut up! I'm sick and tired of it! Either you're my friend and support my decisions and trust me to know what's best for me or you get the hell out and don't bother coming back." Harry scowled.

The silence in the room was so thick, Severus wondered if a privacy charm was erected.

"And that's the way it is, is it?" Ron asked. Harry only nodded. "Then I guess I shall abide by your decision and try to be the best friend I can be."

"That's all I ask." Harry smiled.

"If the melodramatics are over, I would like to get just a bit more sleep." Severus finally stated. Ron had the good grace to blush.

"We're sorry we woke you, Professor." Hermione apologized. Severus waved her off. She grabbed Ron by the arm and with a "See you at lunch." to Harry, dragged him from the room. Almost immediately, Severus was covered in blond, though not the blond he wanted. Draco leaned over him to bestow a passionate kiss on Harry.

"Draco, do you mind?" he grumbled, rolling out from under the blond boy. Draco just grunted and continued kissing Harry. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled the privacy screen around them.

"Boys will be boys, Severus." Lucius chuckled from his bed. Severus moved to his side and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

"Well I'm feeling a bit left out." an amused voice chuckled. Severus pulled away from a dazed Lucius and moved to Remus's side. He kissed him just as passionately before moving back, stroking Remus's cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you." Severus told him.

"You almost did." Remus replied, taking Severus's hand in his own. Lucius joined them and took Remus's other hand.

"I think after all this, we deserve a vacation." Lucius added.

"When was the last time you had a vacation, Severus?" Remus wondered.

"I don't even remember, in all honesty." Severus replied.

"Then I suggest we take one once this school term is over." Remus suggested.

"To where?"

Harry and Draco joined them, Harry with a really big smile on his face.

"There's been one place I've always wanted to go but The Dursleys never took me with them before." he grinned...

- - -

Severus was in hell. That was the only way he could describe the bright colors and inane songs floating about his head in a never ending stream.

"Lucius, kill me please." he begged.

"Why?"

"If I have to hear that song one more bloody time, I may kill someone on general principles." Severus moaned, just as someone dressed in a giant mouse suit walked by him. Remus, Harry and Draco made their way toward them after having a go on the Finding Nemo ride.

To his great distress, Harry was humming "It's a Small World" under his breath and grinning like a loon. Severus didn't have the heart to tell him to stop. Harry looped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you, Dad." Harry whispered in his ear. There was such a wealth of emotions in those two words it nearly brought Severus to his knees.

He felt something in the vicinity of his heart, as if a piece of puzzle had finally found its home and he felt complete.

For Harry, it was finally a chance to call something his own. He had a loving mate and couldn't ask for better parental figures such as the three men he was with. And he knew, somewhere, his real parents were happy and proud of his decisions.

Despite the lousy summer, it was the best year of his life.

_The End...but is it ever?_


End file.
